Protecting Gabriella
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: One night,Gabi is visited by two ghosts who claim she's the only one who can help them. They tell her that she's putting herself in danger but she excepts. An evil ghost named Whispers won't stand for it. Gabi doesn't believe who her protect her is...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Ok, guys this is a sample chapter of Protecting Gabriella. The main POV is Gabi's but sometimes it may be someone else's. Please review! **

While I was doing homework one Monday night, a strong gust of wind blew my balcony doors open and a bright light flashed in my face. I covered my eyes from the light. As it dimmed two

figures appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked. They were both girls. One was slightly taller then the other and had dirty blonde hair. The other had long dark brown hair.

"I'm Jamie. And this is my sister Abby." The taller one said. "Jamie? And Abby? Why do those names sound familiar?"

"You don't recognize us?" Abby asked. Jamie snapped her fingers and a bright light flashed again. When I looked back at them, they looked like first graders!

"C'mon Gabi! Let's go to the park!" Jamie whined.

"No, I want to go to the ice cream shop!" Abby yelled at her sister. Soon the girls were fighting with each other.

"Guys!" I yelled. The girls looked at me. "I do recognize you! Jamie and Abby Crowell! You guys moved after first grade and I never heard from you guys again."

"We know! Things happened and now….we're ghosts." Abby said shrugging.

"And we need your help." Jamie added.

All of a sudden I heard whispers coming from the vents. They got louder and louder. I covered my ears. Abby and Jamie looked terrified.

"Oh no! They found us!" Jamie yelled.

"Who? Who found you?" I asked. What were they talking about?

"We have to go!" Abby yelled back. A bright light flashed again and they disappeared. Another strong gust of wind blew my hair back and papers flying. And another ghost appeared. She

was blonde. And not like Jamie. But Sharpay blonde.

"Hello, Gabriella."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Whispers. Queen of All Trapped Ghosts."

I tried to hold in a laugh. "Uh, dude, no offence but 'Whispers' isn't a very scary name."

"How dare you laugh at me!" She yelled.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Have you seen Abigail and Jamie Crowell?"

"Me? Nooooo. Weird names though." I had to cover for them.

"Don't lie to me Gabriella."

"I'm serious!"

"I know all of your secrets. I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"You have stage fright, you hate any kind of storms, you hate the doctors and the dentist, and you don't do too well at a haircut either. Shall I go on?"

"No, I believe you."

"I can use all those secrets against you. I know that Abigail and Jamie are in this room waiting for me to leave."

"So, what if they are?" Oh, God she's gonna be mad.

"I have ways of getting what I want and I will tell you, they aren't fun. Don't help those girls because you will be in danger."

"Their my friends!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Some friends who ditched you in first grade and never spoke to you again."

"Because you trapped them! That's your fault isn't it?"

"Maybe….maybe not. But I warn you one last time before I leave, do NOT help those girls. Your putting yourself in danger."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that a bright light flashed and the wind came back and she disappeared again. Jamie and Abby came back.

"Whispers is right. Your in danger." Jamie said.

"Well who can protect me?"

"We can't. But we know one other person who can." Abby said.

"Who?"

"No, not him! Maybe we shouldn't of come." Jamie said to her sister.

"Jamie, who else can! She's the only one who can help us!" Abby said.

"Wait, so it's a him?"

"No, I don't think we should've come." Jamie said.

"Why can't the other dude help you?"

"Because your like, the chosen one. Like in Harry Potter." Abby said.

"Who can protect me? Tell me!"

"What better way then to show her?" Abby asked.

"I guess…C'mon Gabs." They both grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew we were in East High's gym.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"He's here. The one who can protect you." Jamie said.

"Who is it?"

"Him." Jamie said pointing to a boy.

Oh, no. Not…Troy Bolton.

**A/N-So what do you guys think? I'm a little iffy about it though so I need your guys' opinions! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**I'm really glad you all like the story so far. I'm going to keep writing now I guess…Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

"_Him." Jamie said pointing towards a boy._

_Oh no. Not….Troy Bolton._

"Troy Bolton?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the only one who can protect you." Abby said.

"But…are you sure?"

"We're positive." Jamie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, can ghosts like Whispers overshadow people?"

"Yes, except for you and Troy. You guys cannot be overshadowed." Jamie said.

"I don't know about this…" I said folding my arms over my chest and looking in Troy's direction.

"C'mon Gabs! Please! You're the only one who can help us!" Abby said.

"Does it really have to be Troy Bolton? I mean…he's East High's golden boy and I'm…East High's freak. I don't even have any friends…"

"Aw, Gabi….could you try for us?" Jamie asked.

"I guess…does he know you guys?"

"Yeah he does. He knows he's going to have to protect someone he just doesn't know that someone is you." Abby said.

"Well, what do I say to him at school tomorrow?"

"Just go up and say hi and tell him…I guess." Jamie said.

"Why can't he help you?"

"Because! It's a long story but like we said you're the only one who can help us." Abby said.

I sighed. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

The next morning as I walked into the front doors, I got seriously nervous. I mean, it's really hard walking up to the most popular guy in school and explaining he has to protect me, the

freaky genius girl. I saw him at his locker and took a deep breath. "I can do this." I whispered to myself. I walked over to him. "Uh…Hi, Troy."

"Oh, uh hey…Gabriella right?"

"Yeah…um, I have something to tell you and I really hope you don't think I'm crazy for saying this and I have to say I'm really, really nervous about this entire thing and-"

"Gabriella, your babbling."

"Sorry…but um…I'm the one you have to protect." Oh, gosh. He probably thinks I'm crazy.

But instead he looks at me and said, "Jamie and Abby told you right?"

"Yeah…" I breathed.

"Well, then I guess we have to spend a whole lot of time together. And you have to stay in my sight." He said smiling as we walked down the hall.

I laughed. "Whatever you say….So no ghost can overshadow you right?"

"Nope. But they can overshadow other people. So be careful."

"Ok…you have Ms. Darbus for homeroom right?"

"Yeah, and obviously so do you." He said smiling again.

Gosh, I love that smile. _Gabriella, get a hold of yourself!_

"Yeah…well I guess we should go in." I said as we walked inside.

After homeroom I was walked to my locker.

"Hey, Montez!" A voice yelled. And that definitely wasn't Troy's.

I turned around. Oh no. Its Brandon. He hates me.

"Listen, your gonna be my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. No more hanging around Bolton, got it? Or else. Don't tell anyone else about this either." He yelled punching the

locker right near my head.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled. I slid down the lockers to the floor. And looked towards where the voice was coming from.

It was Troy.

He ran over. "What do you think your doing?"

"Talking to my girlfriend! Stay out of my business, Bolton!" Brandon yelled.

"I-I….I'm not his girlfriend." I said weakly. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and put my head down.

"What did I say, Montez?" Brandon said.

"Don't talk to her! And if I catch you near her ever again, I'll make sure your expelled from every high school in the country!" Troy yelled at Brandon.

"Whatever, Bolton." He said as he and his friends walked away.

Troy bent down to me. "Hey…it's ok, Brie…It was just Whispers she overshadowed Brandon's body to scare you." Troy whispered.

Did he just call me Brie? I picked my head up. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"No…" I said.

"Its ok….like Jamie and Abby said, I'm supposed to protect you." He said softly.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that because you have to?" I asked.

"Gabriella, you're a really nice girl. I want to protect you. Nothing should hurt you. I would hate to see you get hurt." Troy said.

"Really?"

"Really, Brie." He said it again.

"Brie?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me calling you that, I won't."

"No, no one's ever called me that before. I like it."

"Ok, then my official nickname for you is Brie." He said.

I smiled. "Good, I'd like that." He reached out his hand for me to grab and I did and stood up.

"Thanks Troy."

"No prob, Brie."

I think I'm gonna like this.

**A/N-Did you guys like it? It really shows how protective Troy is. ****Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive feedback on the story! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Troy wanted to walk me home so I let him. I mean, I don't want to risk Whispers trying to get me again.

"So why are you walking me home?"

"Well, I just wanted to be nice." Troy said.

"But I mean do you honestly want to be seen with me? I'm….the freaky genius girl and you're the golden boy."

He laughed. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I never have really. I want to protect you, Brie."

I smiled at the nickname. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem." He said smiling at me.

"So…no one can overshadow you right?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one can overshadow you or me." Troy said looking at me.

"So your telling me that until we defeat Whispers, that's how its gonna be like? Whispers overshadowing people?"

"Basically. Yeah."

I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this." I said stopping to look at him.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes, you can. I'm sure Abby and Jamie will help you. And so will I."

"Yeah, but….it's not that easy. All you have to do is protect me. I actually have to defeat Whispers."

"I know you can do it. Jamie and Abby do too. I know it's not easy but hey, who said it was?"

We started walking again. "Yeah, your right. But what am I going to do at home? Whispers obviously knows where I live."

"You have my number still right?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me at lunch."

"Just call me if anything goes wrong ok?"

"Ok….but what if something does?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Brie. Calm down."

"Your right. I should just calm down…"

"Yeah, he _is_ right Gabs, you should try to calm down." Abby said.

"Oh my god!" I jumped. "You scared me, Abbs! Don't do that!"

"I told her not too. But she never listens to me." Jamie said.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey Troy." The girls said together.

"You guys aren't helping with the whole calming down thing." I said.

"Sorry." Abby said.

"Yeah, she's sorry." Jamie said.

I laughed. "You guys haven't really changed have you?"

"Nope!" They said together.

"Wait…you guys knew each other?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah, we knew each other. And then they moved in first grade."

"Yep. And then things happened and now we're ghosts." Abby shrugged.

"How exactly am I supposed to defeat Whispers anyway?"

"That's a secret. For now anyway. We'll tell you later." Jamie said.

All of sudden you could hear whispers. "Aw, great she found us!" Abby said. "We gotta go! Good luck guys!" Jamie said as they flashed out. The whispers got louder and louder. I covered

my ears. "Don't you hear them?" I asked Troy. "Yeah." He said covering his ears. A huge gust of wind almost blew us backwards. And bright flash of light flashed. And Whispers appeared.

"Get behind me, Gabi. Now." Troy said. I had no problem obeying. I ran behind Troy.

"Oh, look at that. You found your protector." Whispers said.

"Why don't you go back to whatever black hole you crawled out of!" Troy yelled at her.

"And he's defensive. Nice, Gabriella." Whispers said.

"Go away, Whispers! No one wants you here." I yelled.

"Oh, but I think Troy does. Don't you Troy?"

"No. Way. What gave you that idea?" Troy said holding me against his back.

"I don't want to say it in front of Gabriella. Because I know she likes you."

"What? You do?" Troy said over his shoulder to me.

"I…I-I…uh…well, I…"

"Your welcome Gabriella. Now, I gotta go. See you guys later!" And with that she flashed out.

"You like me?"

"I…I gotta go…" I said holding back tears.

"But Brie…"

"Bye, Troy." I said running towards my house.

"Gabriella! Wait!"

I just kept running until I reached my house. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. He won't want to protect me now. Stupid Whispers. He probably won't want to even want to be

seen with me! God, I'm an idiot! I should of known a geek like me would never be together with a jock like him. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I heard a light knock on my balcony

doors. I turned around and saw him. I can't believe he came after me. I can't believe he's here. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" I asked

wiping away my tears.

"I wanted to know if you were ok….you just sorta ditched me."

"I'm fine, ok? I'm not hurt and Whispers isn't here, I'm fine." I said walking over to my bed.

"Are you sure?"

"No…" I said sitting down.

He sat next to me.

"Do you like me back?"

He just sat there and then all of a sudden he looks at me and says, "Yeah…I do."

"Really?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes. Gabriella, I do. I like you. More then a friend."

"But we've only really known each other for a day…"

"I know, but you have such a bright personality. And your really nice. But the one thing I noticed about you is that, you don't really care what anyone else thinks. Only about what you and

your friends think about you."

"About that…"

**A/N-What's Gabi going to say to Troy? Is Whispers going to come back? Leave A Review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But here it is now! **

**Oh, and please read the summary I put on my profile and PM on whether or not you'd like me to write it! Thanks!**

"_About that…."_

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me with a worried look on his face.

"I don't have any friends. I don't have really any family either."

Troy just continued to look at me, so I continued.

"My parents died in a car crash, leaving me with my little brother."

"Who's living with you then?"

"My Aunt Maria. She was so devastated when my parents died. And she thought no one else was fit to take care of me and my brother…so she came to live with us."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Brie. It must've been so hard on you…and your brother."

"Yeah…I guess. We learned to deal with it, but its still hard. Waking up everyday not being able to see your parents." I said holding back tears.

"Don't cry, Gabriella. Please. I'm so sorry. I wish I would've known."

"It's not your fault. Me and Caleb are getting along well. He's really shy about my aunt still. And if he has a nightmare he comes to me."

"I like that name, Caleb. Just as much as I like yours." Troy smiled.

I started blushing a little. "Thanks, Troy. I think he'd like you."

"Where is he?"

"He should be in his room. My guess is he's playing with his little dolls." I said rolling my eyes.

"They are not dolls their action figures."

This time I really laughed. "C'mon. I want you to meet him." I pulled Troy off the bed and down the hallway. Caleb's door was closed. "Caleb! Open up! I want you to meet someone!" I

said knocking on the door. The door opened a little and Caleb poked his head out. "What now, Gabs? I'm a little busy."

"Playing with your little dolls does not mean your busy." I said rolling my eyes again.

"Their not dolls their action figures!" Troy and Caleb said at the same time.

Caleb opened the door wider. "Who's this?" The only reason he noticed Troy was because he defended him about his dumb action figures. I rolled my eyes.

"Caleb, this is Troy. Troy, this is my little brother Caleb."

"Hey Caleb." Troy said.

"Hi, Troy. Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

I blushed again and Troy laughed. "No…I'm just her friend. How old are you?"

"Seven. Going to be 8 in a few months."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Caleb." Troy said.

"Yeah, yeah. You too." And with that Caleb shut the door.

"Remember dinner's at six!" I yelled through the door. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Came the answer. I shook my head. "Do you want to meet my Aunt Maria?"

"Sure, why not."

I lead him down the hallway, down the stairs and into the dining room. "Hey, Auntie Maria."

"Hi, sweetie. Who's this?"

"Auntie Maria, this is my friend Troy. Troy, this is my Aunt Maria."

"Nice to meet you." Troy said sticking out his hand.

"You too, Troy." Auntie Maria said shaking his hand.

"How was school. Gabi?" Auntie Maria asked turning back to her work on the dining room table. "Good, I guess." I said. "Good." "Well, me and Troy will be in my room, ok?" "Alright."

As I started walking out of the dining room my aunt pulled me back. "Mi gusta troy. él es un caballero. Hay que ir con él." **(I like Troy. He's a gentleman. You should go out with him.)**

She whispered. "We're just friends." I whispered back.

When we got upstairs Troy looked at me. "I don't know if your brother likes me."

"Oh, trust me, he does. He likes it because you didn't call his action figures dolls."

Troy laughed.

"It's true!" I said laughing.

Troy shook his head.

"You probably should be getting home. Your parent's will be worried."

"Yeah….I guess. Well, it was nice meeting your family."

"I guess so." I said walking with him to the balcony doors.

Just before he climbed over the railing and down the tree, I stopped him. "Troy," I started.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to check on me. No one else would've done that. But I'm not a little kid, you know." I said smiling.

"No prob, Brie." He said smiling. And with that he climbed over the railing and down the tree and walked home.

**A/N-So what'd you guys think? Please read the summary on my profile for Welcome To My Life and take my poll if you want me to write it. Thanks! Leave A Review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was messed up and all the documents got deleted! So…I tried my best to recover this chapter and well…here it is!**

That night I walked out onto my balcony and looked at the sky. It wasn't completely dark yet but only a few stars were out. I was surprised Whispers hadn't paid me a visit yet. I mean, she

did this afternoon but otherwise nothing. I heard something coming from my room. Could it be Whispers? Or Abby and Jamie? But they always made a big flash when they came in. Then

who could it be? I slowly turned around and grabbed the railing behind me. I noticed there was a slight breeze and it blew my hair slightly. "Who's there?" I said tucking my hair out of my

face. The sound came again. It sounded like someone moving around in my room.

"Look," I started slowly walking into my room. "I've dealt with ghosts before, so I can most definitely deal with you. So come out." The noise came again. I looked to my closet. It was coming

from there. I slowly walked over and just as I was about to open it, it flew open.

"Oh my gosh. Caleb, you scared me." I said letting out a breath.

"What do you mean you've dealt with ghosts before?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

I stopped. What was I supposed to say to my 7 year old brother, who could turn this entire thing into a news story, and I would be known as the state freak show who believed she could

see ghosts.

"I mean….that…um…well, I…" I stuttered.

He kept looking at up at me, and then said, "I'm telling Auntie Maria!" He yelled running to the door and down the hall and down the stairs. "Auntie Maria! Auntie Maria!" He yelled. I ran

faster. I couldn't let him blow this!

"What is it Caleb?" Aunt Maria said not looking up from her paperwork on the table. "Gabriella-" I covered his mouth. "Wanted to tell you that I'm watching him, so don't worry about it." I

finished. "Alright…you two behave. Thanks, Gabi." Aunt Maria said now looking up from her paperwork. "No prob. We'll be in my room…" I said pulling Caleb upstairs.

Once I got to my room I shut the door. "Look, Caleb, I know this sounds crazy but, you cannot tell anyone." I said bending down to his level.

"What did you mean?"

I sighed. "The truth is…my old friends from grade school, Jamie and Abby came and now their ghosts and they said that they needed my help defeating Whispers, the queen of all trapped

ghosts and she can overshadow people like possibly Aunt Maria and they said I needed to be protected so Troy is my protector, he's the only other person who can't be overshadowed and

that was the only reason he was here this afternoon." I rushed out.

Caleb's eyes widened. "Your serious?"

"Yes, I am. I wish I wasn't but I am. And now that you know, you can't tell anyone. Not Auntie Maria, not your best friend, not even your dumb dolls."

Caleb just stared at me for awhile and then said, "I believe you. And I want to help."

I smiled but shook my head. "You can't. I wish you could but you can't. Just warn me when something weird happens or Auntie Maria acts really unusual. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

"And be nice to Troy, please."

This time Caleb smiled and nodded. "No prob, Gabs."

I laughed and then said, "So, do you Caleb Joshua Montez, promise not to tell a living….or dead soul about this?" I said sticking out my pinkie.

He smiled and nodded. "I do." He said wrapping his tiny pinkie around mine. "And do you Gabriella Anne Montez, promise not to call my action figures dumb dolls?"

I hesitated and then smiled, "Sure why not."

"Cool." He said. "Alright, let's go get some food." I said still smiling.

He nodded again and walked with me downstairs. "Aunt Maria? What are we having for dinner?"

Silence.

"Aunt Maria?" I said looking in the dinning room. No Aunt Maria.

I walked into the kitchen slowly and Caleb grabbed my hand. "Where's Auntie Maria, Gabi?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know Caleb." I whispered.

When we walked into the kitchen. I saw Aunt Maria there tearing through the cabinets and drawers. Papers were everywhere, silverware was on the floor, some on the counter, some on

the small table in the corner, and shattered glass from plates and glasses were on the floor too. "Aunt Maria?" I said softly.

Aunt Maria stopped and slowly turned around. "What Gabriella?"

She had an angry tone in her voice. I winced. She never called me Gabriella unless I was in trouble. "Are you ok?" I said slowly.

"I am fine, Gabriella. Just leave." She said keeping that mean tone.

I pulled Caleb behind me. "Are you sure?" I said softly.

"Yes! I am fine!" She yelled. Then she stopped tearing through the drawers. "Come here, Gabriella." She said turning around.

"Why?"

"Come here. Now." She said in a firm voice.

I had a weird feeling. This wasn't Aunt Maria. But who could it….Uh oh.

It couldn't be….but it had to be…who else would've…

It was Whispers.

**A/N-Uh oh…what's Gabi going to do? Especially when Caleb's right there! Leave a review! PM me about that summary in my profile for Welcome to My Life!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I really wanted to write this and post it because I was thinking about it all day and I rushed to finish my homework to write so I hope you like it!**

_Last Time…._

"_Come here, Gabriella." She said turning around. _

"_Why?"_

"_Come here. Now." She said in a firm voice. _

_I had a weird feeling. This wasn't Aunt Maria. But who could it….Uh oh. _

_It couldn't be…but it had to be….who else would've…_

_It was Whispers._

I pulled Caleb behind me.

"Come here. Now, Gabriella." She said again.

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"Don't do it, Gabi." Caleb whispered.

I heard him, I just didn't say anything back. "No." I said finally.

"What did you just say?" Aunt Maria er, Whispers said.

"I said, no."

"I just want to tell you something."

"Why? Why can't Caleb hear?"

"Quit it, Gabriella. Come here!" Whispers yelled.

"NO!" I screamed. I picked up Caleb and ran up the stairs. I had to call Troy. I slammed the door and locked it. I wondered if she could get through when she was overshadowing. I ran to

the nightstand and grabbed my cell phone and ran into the closet and quietly shut the door. "Caleb, get in front of me, and crawl as far as you can away from the door." Caleb wasted no

time and crawled to the back wall. I sat in front of him and I heard my room door fly open. I could literally hear the wind following Whispers. She must be angry. I picked up my phone and hit

the speed dial button for Troy. He answered in half of one ring.

**Troy/**_Gabi_

**Hello?**

_Troy, thank God you answered!_

**Why what's wrong, Brie?**

_Whispers is here. She overshadowed my aunt! I don't know what to do! Hurry! _My voice broke when I told Troy about Aunt Maria.

**Ok, Brie calm down. I'm coming over. Where are you in your house?**

_The closet. _I said barely audible. I didn't want Whispers to hear me.

**Ok, I'm coming. I'll be there soon, just stay where you are ok? **

_Hurry Troy! Please! Hurry! _I screamed. Uh oh. I covered my mouth but it was too late.

**(A/N-I'm just going to call her Whispers even though it's technically Aunt Maria.)**

The door of my closet flew open and there was Whispers angrier then ever. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet and I dropped the phone. "NO!" I screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"You think you can get away with what you did?" She yelled.

I didn't say anything, I was too scared to answer. "You. Thought. Wrong!" She yelled. She threw me up against the wall across the room.

**(A/N-She didn't technically through Gabi, she just used her ghost "powers" to throw Gabi. If you've seen something like Ghost Whisperer you might know what I mean.)**

I winced. God, that hurt. I slid down to the floor. "Oh, no. I'm not done yet. I barely even started." Whispers said over the roaring of the wind. She pulled me back across the room where

she was. She grabbed me by my hair. I screamed out in pain. "What did I ever do to you?" I yelled over the wind. "It's what your parents did to me! They trapped me like I am!" She yelled

back. "How are you trapped?" "I can't use my full power but, once I get rid of all the Montez's….I'll have my full power again."

"What did my parents do?"

"It's not just them. It's your entire family! They've been studying ghosts for years. Once they found out about me, they learned they could defeat ghosts. I hated it and them."

"Forget the history lesson! Let me go!" I screamed. "No can do, Gabriella. And your 'protector' isn't here to save you this time. Is he?"

Just then the balcony doors flew open and there was Troy. "Let her go!"

"Troy, help me!" I screamed.

She pulled my hair tighter. "One more step, Troy, and this hair comes right off her head."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Troy, help." I whimpered.

"It's ok, Brie….I'm not gonna let her hurt you anymore." He said softly.

I shook my head as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Let me take Gabriella with me, and I'll leave the rest of the Montez's alone."

"No you won't. And let Gabriella go! She never did anything but defend herself from you!" Troy yelled.

"Oh, she did more then that! She's got the locket!" Whispers screamed.

Locket? What locket?

Troy's eyes widened. "Brie…do you have any kind of locket?"

I shook my head with tears still streaming down my face.

"Don't lie! She does! She has the Montez locket! Who else would!" She yelled her grip getting tighter on my hair.

I cried out in pain. "NO I DON'T! PLEASE LET ME GO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"NO!" Whispers screamed at me.

"I'll do anything, please. Just let her go." Troy said.

"Anything?" Whispers said.

"Yes. Just leave her be." Troy said.

I looked at Whispers. She had an evil smile on her face.

"NO! Troy, no! Don't do it! I know what she's going to do! I'm not worth it!" I screamed to him.

"You are worth it, Brie!"

"NO! TROY! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T DO IT! I KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO! PLEASE! DON'T!" I screamed.

"Shut up, Gabriella! Let the boy do what he wants." Whispers yelled.

"She's going to make you into a ghost just like Abby and Jamie! You'll never be safe! I'll never see you again! She'll make you help her in destroying my family! PLEASE!" I screamed at Troy.

Troy looked at me. "I'll always come back, Brie."

"Please! Troy, no." I whimpered.

Troy just stood there a moment and then said, "Brie…calm down, ok? Ok, and just listen to me. Alright?"

"Ok." I said barely audible.

"If you were to fall asleep she wouldn't be able to hold onto anymore." He said.

"There's no way I'll fall asleep now!"

"Just try, Brie! It's your only shot! Just calm down and look at me."

I looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Calm down, Brie. Pretend nothing's here. Just you and me." Troy said soothingly.

I barely nodded and tried to calm myself down. I was getting tired….and just as my eyes were about to close, Whispers pulled my hair tighter. I cried out in pain again. "Stop it!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Gabriella. Pretend like nothing's here. It's just you and me. Look right at me." Troy said again soothingly. I looked at him and I just now noticed that his eye's were a bright

vibrant blue. The color of the ocean. Maybe even brighter. Just before I could say or do anything, darkness came over me.

Troy's POV

When Brie's eyes finally closed, she fell straight from Whispers hold.

"What the…?" Whispers said as I ran over to get Brie.

"You can't hurt her anymore. She's asleep. You've done enough. Now leave." I said firmly. And she didn't say a word but gave me a glare and flashed out. I was debating on whether or not

to wake Brie. She looked so peaceful. And she's been through so much. I decided against it and picked her up and laid her down and covered her up. Then I had a thought. Didn't she have

a brother? What was his name? "Caleb….?" I heard something move in the closet. I slowly walked over and opened the door. "Caleb…is that you?" I asked softly. And there in the back of

the closet was scared to death, 7 year old Caleb. "Come here, Caleb. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's Troy. Remember me? I was with your sister that one time. Please come out." I

said softly. "Where's my sister?" he asked. His voice was shaky and he sounded unsure. "She's right over here, sleeping. Don't worry, she's fine." He slowly crawled towards me and I picked

him up. He looked at Gabi. "How did she fall asleep?"

"Long story, but I'm sure one day you'll hear it."

He slowly nodded.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm…I'm not sure….I want my mom and dad."

"I know you do….and I'm sure more then ever, they want to see you too. And they are. Their looking down from heaven at you right this very moment."

"They are?" Caleb said his eyes widened.

"Yep. And their smiling and saying, 'That's our Caleb. He's a brave boy.'"

A small smile appeared on his face.

"C'mon, we can go downstairs and watch T.V. till your sister wakes up."

He nodded and I put him down and he ran downstairs. I walked to the door and looked back at Brie. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked kinda happy. I smiled and quietly shut the

door.

**A/N-So what'd you guys think? How did Gabi handle it? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I decided that I'm going to write Welcome to My Life at least one chapter like I did with this story and if it gets a couple reviews I'll continue. If not I'll change it around and it'll be a oneshot. Hope you like this chapter!**

_I woke up and looked around my room. No Troy. Or Caleb. Or Whispers. Papers were all over the floor and on my desk. I slowly got out of bed. "Caleb….? Troy? Where are you?" No answer. I walked_

_ into the hallway. "Aunt Maria? Troy? Caleb! Are you here?" Still nothing. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. And standing there was Whispers. I froze. "Oh, hello Gabriella. You finally_

_ woke up." I was honestly terrified but I didn't want to show it. "What are you doing here? Where's Troy? And Caleb?" _

"_Let's just say….their not here right now." _

"_Where. Are. They?" I asked. _

"_Are you sure you want to know?" _

"_Yes! Now, show me!" I yelled. _

_She lightly waved her hand over a mirror in the living room and I saw what I wasn't ready for. Troy and Caleb were being held in what looked like a jail cell. Troy stood in front of Caleb as some other_

_ ghosts opened the bar door. "Go away!" Troy yelled. A ghost walked into the cell and grabbed Troy. "Let me go!" He yelled. "TROY!" Caleb screamed in terror. My heart broke. I turned away. "BRING_

_ THEM BACK! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS! I WANT TROY AND CALEB! PLEASE!" I screamed. Whispers just gave me and evil smile and flashed out. "NO, NO! _

_PLEASE COME BACK! I WANT TROY! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!"_

Minutes Before with Troy….

Caleb and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when all of a sudden I heard Brie scream from upstairs, "I WANT TROY! PLEASE! BRING THEM BACK!" Caleb and I both jumped up. "Caleb, stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back I promise." He reluctantly nodded. I ran upstairs and burst into Gabi's room. She was twisting and turning and kicking and screaming. I ran over to her bed. "Gabriella, wake up. It's ok, it's ok." I said bringing her into a hug. At first she pushed against my chest. "Let me go! Please! Bring Troy back!" She said. "I'm right here, Brie. Your safe." She stopped. "Troy?" She whispered. "Yeah, Brie. I'm right here." She clung to me. "Don't go." She whimpered. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Regular POV (Gabi's)

"It was so real Troy." I whispered.

"I know, I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head pulling back from the hug.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked softly.

"No." I said quietly.

"Aw, Brie…." Troy said pulling me into a hug again.

"That was the first time she got physical with me. I know I may sound like a complete baby but, it's true. It all really hurt."

"What hurts?" He asked pulling back.

"My back and my arms are sore." I said trying to stretch, but winced and stopped immediately as a sharp pain shot through my back.

"Here come into the bathroom." Troy said walking into the bathroom connected to my room. I slowly followed him.

You see, I'm kinda sensitive when it comes to well…boys and my body. I mean, I'm probably not alone right? Especially with East High's golden boy, in my bathroom about to look at my

probably bruised purple back. I slowly walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Troy asked standing behind me.

"Not really." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I…uh…well…" I stuttered.

Troy just looked at me in the mirror, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm kinda nervous…" I said under my breath. Unfortunately, Troy heard me.

"Don't be Brie. What happens here stays between you and me. I promise."

I wasn't convinced. "I don't know…"

"It's ok, Brie. I promise. I won't tell anyone or anything what happens in here, unless you tell me too."

I reluctantly nodded.

Troy gently lifted up my shirt to look at my back.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for his response.

"Brie…..how bad does it hurt?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Really bad." I choked out. I could barely talk and I couldn't read his expression.

"Let's just go get some ice for your back." He said.

"No," I started grabbing his wrist. He looked back at me. "Is it bad?"

"Turn around." He says quietly.

I squeeze my eyes shut again and turn around. Troy stood in front of me and gently lifted my shirt again. I look over my shoulder in the mirror to see a huge black and blue bruise on my

back. Tears threaten to spill.

"Come here, Brie." Troy said pulling me into a hug.

Tears spill down my cheeks. "Shhh….it's ok….your ok." He said soothingly.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Don't mention it."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Any time you want me to." He said wrapping an around me.

"Would you stay, for dinner? I don't exactly know what's happened to Aunt Maria so….I don't know what to do." I said quickly wiping my tears away.

"To tell you the truth I don't know either but, I'd be more then happy to stay with you."

Then reality hit me. "Oh my God! Where's Caleb?" I yell running for the door.

"Gabrie-" Troy started but, got interrupted by me crying out in pain again.

Troy runs over to me and lightly puts his hand on my back. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…." I said under my breath. But once again, unfortunately Troy heard me.

"Here," Troy said picking me up and laying me down on my bed. "I'll go get the ice and I'll bring Caleb back with me."

I nodded as he walked towards the door. "Troy?" I called softly to him.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

I turned on my side and said, "Thanks for being there."

"No prob." He said and he walked out the door.

Troy's POV

The minute I got back downstairs Caleb jumped up from sitting on….the floor? "Where's Gabriella? Is she ok? I heard her yell from upstairs a few minutes ago."

I smiled and shook my head. "She's fine, Caleb. She hurt her back and I'm getting her some ice."

"Can I see her?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure c'mon." I said stepping out of the kitchen with some ice wrapped in a towel.

We both walked upstairs to Gabi's room. And Caleb ran in front of me.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

I was waiting for Troy to get back when I heard footsteps running down the hall and the door flew open. "Gabriella!" Caleb yelled. "Caleb!" I yelled back

He ran over and jumped on my bed and hugged me. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I said in one breath. "It's ok, Gabs. I was kinda scared but

Troy helped me." Caleb said smiling. In the corner of my eye I saw a figure standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. We both turned to look. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to

interrupt." Troy said. "You wouldn't of. Come here." I said. He smiled at walked over. "Are you ok?" Caleb asked. I smiled he always asked about me. "Yeah, I'm fine Caleb. Thanks to Troy." I

smiled at Troy and he smiled back.

Hey, maybe this whole ghost thing wasn't so bad at all.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the kinda late upload but here it is!**

Troy helped me put the ice on back so it was comfortable. He even stayed with me for almost an hour when Caleb came in and said, "I'm getting hungry."

I sighed and looked at Troy. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'll eat whenever." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't really know what to make. I mean I can cook but you know."

"Well, how about, you start cooking and I'll finish it off."

"That's really nice of you, Troy but you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. And you should really rest anyway."

"Alright, I guess so." He wasn't going to give in anyway.

"Cool!" Caleb said running out of the room.

Troy helped me up off my bed. "Thanks." I said quietly to him.

He nodded in response.

After about a half an hour dinner was ready. We ended up making Mac and Cheese.

Once we sat down I said, "I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"Gabs, Mac and Cheese is your favorite." Caleb said.

"Is something wrong, Brie?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just not hungry. Thanks Troy. You've been a really great help." I said and I walked upstairs.

Troy's POV

She was hiding something. And I was gonna find out what. "Caleb, you said that this was her favorite right?"

"Yeah, she never turns it down."

"Any idea why she would?"

"No way. I was pretty surprised when she said it."

"Well, since I'm done, I'm going to go check on her. Ok? I'll be right back." I said getting up from the table.

"Ok, good luck."

I shook my head and walked upstairs.

When I got to Brie's door it was closed. "Brie? Can I come in?"

No answer.

I lightly knocked on the door.

Still no answer.

I turned the knob and opened the door.

There was Brie. Face down on the bed and from the looks of it, she was crying.

"Brie? What's the matter?" I asked softly.

She turned over on her side to look at me. "I can't do it, Troy."

"What do you mean? What can't you do?"

"I can't…fight ghosts, raise Caleb, do homework, get good grades, cook, clean, and everything. I can't do that. I'm too young. I don't even know where Aunt Maria is. And I don't know how

to contact the rest of my family. And if I do I don't know what to say."

"Look, I know this is hard. But I'll help you. And if anything, I don't think you need to worry about getting good grades in school. You've got that down pat."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess. And Troy thanks a lot. You've really been helpful today."

"I'm glad I could help. I want to help. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

"I guess. Don't you think your parents are wondering where you are?"

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry you'd have to go. But I think you should. And you can always come back tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

She smiled. "Thanks again. You can just use the balcony doors."

"Alright, cool. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

And with that I left.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

After Troy left I got off my bed and went downstairs. "Caleb?"

"In here!" Caleb called.

I walked into the kitchen and Caleb was sitting in there on the counter.

"Where's Troy?" He asked.

"He went home. He'll be back tomorrow." I said walking over to Caleb.

"Where's Auntie Maria?"

"I'm not sure. But we can manage until she comes back."

"Cool."

I looked at the clock and it read: 8:30 p.m.

"I think its time for someone to go to bed."

"No way!" Caleb said jumping off the counter and racing up the stairs.

Being smart this time, I just walked after him. When I walked to Caleb's room, he was already in bed. "Good job, buddy." I said sitting on his bed.

"Good night, Gabs."

"Night, Caleb." I said walking out.

"Gabs?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Troy? Like more then a friend?"

I hesitated. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Ok, night."

"Night."

This time I shut the lights and closed the door but kept it open a little bit.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why you did you guys have to go?" I asked myself looking up to the ceiling.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it! **

After I had showered and got into bed, I turned of my lamp and just laid there. I couldn't fall asleep either. I've been thinking a lot about my parents since Whispers told me all that. I

wonder if Aunt Maria's ok. I don't know how I'm going to take care of Caleb on my own. I heard my door creak open and I sat up straight in bed and looked at the door. There was Caleb in

his pajamas. His hair all messy and fear written across his face. "Come here Caleb." I whispered. And he ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." He said but it came out muffled.

"What was it about?"

"Whispers came and she made you evil. And you yelled at me and tried to hit me." He said quietly.

"It's ok, Caleb…it didn't happen. I'm right here." I whispered to him rocking him back and forth.

"I didn't tell you the worst part." He whispered.

"What happened?" I whispered back.

"Instead of your eyes being brown, they were bright red."

I had to hold back a giggle when he said this. He had an over active imagination.

"Really?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, Gabs it was so scary."

"It's ok…." I whispered.

"But Troy came."

This time I giggled. "And what did Troy do?"

"He kept telling you all these things. And real gentle too. He told you to look at him and when you did, your eyes turned back to brown again."

"So was Troy the superhero?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was cool."

I smiled at Caleb.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, please Gab?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, you can Caleb." I said pulling back the blankets.

Caleb climbed under the blankets and found a comfortable position. "Night, Gabs."

"Night, Caleb." I whispered. And a few minutes later he fell asleep.

But I stayed awake. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my phone.

_To Troy_

_R u still up?_

_From Brie_

What am I thinking? Of course he's not awake! Maybe I'll just go sit out on the balcony for a bit. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Caleb, grabbed my phone, and walked out onto the balcony. It was kinda cool and there was a slight breeze. All of a sudden I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I opened it and read:

_To Brie_

_What's wrong_

_Brie? Y r u up?_

_From Troy_

I texted back:

_To Troy_

_Decided to _

_go for a walk._

_Need to clear_

_my head…_

_From Brie_

After I sent the message, I went inside to get my key I made for my balcony and shut the doors and locked them for Caleb. I climbed down the tree, walked through my backyard to the

gate, and walked down the sidewalk. There were dim street lights illuminating the streets with a faint yellow color. Some people's porch lights were still on and some people's lights in the

front window were on. My pocket vibrated again:

_To Brie_

_What r u thinking!_

_Stay where u r_

_Don't think I'm _

_letting this slide!_

_From Troy_

I shook my head and kept walking. I needed to get away from everything right now. I took a deep breath and continued walking down the block. Around a half hour later, I heard someone's

footsteps pounding against the sidewalk. I already knew who it was. I copied their motions and began picking up speed. But unfortunately, the sound got louder and louder until strong

arms wrapped around my waist. I squirmed to get out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. "What's the matter?" Troy asked.

I ignored him. "Let me go."

"Are you gonna run away?" He asked out of breath.

"Maybe." I said trying to loosen his hands.

"No way."

"Please…"

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing. I just need to think."

"What do you need to think about?"

"It's not important…" I said quietly.

"Yes, it is. What's wrong?"

He turned me around to face him.

"Can you just take me home? I don't want Caleb to wake up and not find me there. He's had enough of this stuff."

"Fine." Troy said. He let go of my waist but kept a firm grip on my hand.

"Did something happen after I left?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Something obviously happened. Right now, I'd really like you to tell me what happened. Please, Brie."

"Caleb had a dream."

"What was it about?"

"Whispers came and turned me evil. He said my eyes turned bright red. And that you came and said something he couldn't hear and my eyes turned brown again. I think it's weird."

"Oh…do you think that means something?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Well..."

Before he could say anything else, a strong wind came blowing my hair everywhere. I ran to Troy and he pulled me into his chest. A bright light flashed and….two figures appeared. I relaxed

and pulled away from Troy. "Hey, Gabs. Hey Troy."

"Hey guys." Troy and I said together.

"We heard what you were talking about Gabi." Jamie said.

"And we _know _that it means something." Abby said.

"What does it mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, each of your family members have a gift. Gabi, you…you can study a ghost and all of a sudden know every single thing about it just like your mom. And Caleb, just like your dad, has dreams and they always mean something. And the dream that Caleb just had, isn't a good one. At all." Jamie said.

I froze. Uh oh. I guess Troy noticed I wasn't about to say anything because he repeated, "What does it mean?"

"Something really, really bad is going to happen to Gabriella." Abby said.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Bad things…" Jamie said.

"Like, ghost wise bad or….bad?"

"Ghost wise bad." Abby said.

Troy looked at me and said something I couldn't make out.

I didn't hear anything anyone said. I didn't even notice Jamie or Abby leave, because next thing I knew we were in my room and Troy and sat me on the floor and he sat next to me.

"Brie….?" He said slowly.

This time I heard him. But he sounded so far away.

"Brie….talk to me, please." Troy said softly.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "It's ok. Come here." He said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. "Shhh….Brie….it's ok, it's ok. Your safe." He

whispered.

Troy's POV

I just held Brie. I felt so bad. She hadn't said a word since Jamie and Abby told us about Caleb's dream. She sobs got even louder.

"Shhh….shhh….it's ok. I'm right here." She gradually stopped but tears still streamed down her face. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No! No!" She whisper-yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"No waking Caleb." She whispered.

I picked her up and thought fast. Where else could she sleep?

"Where do you want to sleep?"

"On floor." Gabi whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders and did what she said. I found some blankets and pillows and pulled them together to make a bed. I tried to lay her down but she refused. "No! Don't go! Please!"

"Don't worry, Brie. Just lay down." I whispered to her. She let me lay her down. I laid down next to her. "Brie…I'm want to tell you something. No matter what happens, I'm going to stick to

this ok?"

She nodded. "I'm going to protect you. From whoever or whatever. I'll always be there."

She just smiled at me.

**A/N-What do you guys think? Doesn't that last line sound familiar? Haha…anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

Troy's POV

The next morning I woke up and looked around. I was laying on the floor of Gabi's room. Last night's memory came flooding back to my mind. I looked down at Brie still sound asleep. I slowly

got up and walked over to the bed where Caleb laid on his side, with his eyes wide open. "Hey, Caleb." I said softly.

"Hi Troy."

"Can I ask you something, Caleb?"

"Sure."

"You know Gabriella pretty well right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What does she do when she's really scared?"

"From what I remember she barely talks. And if she does talk it's not full sentences. She sometimes ignores everyone around her. Auntie Maria used to say she'd tune everyone else out, she

was so scared."

I sighed and ran my hand through my already messy hair. So last night she _was_ really scared. I assumed so but I didn't know her very well.

"What happened last night?" Caleb asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. Gabriella just called me because she couldn't sleep and I must've dozed off."

"Are you sure?"

Dang. This was one tough 7 year old. "Alright, alright. Gabriella couldn't sleep, she went out for a walk and texted me and I ran and got her and brought her back."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." I wasn't about to tell a 7 year old that most dreams he has always means something. I'll leave Brie to that.

It was quiet for a while before I heard a mumble from across the room. "Troy."

I got up and walked over to Brie, who was curled up in a ball on the floor. "It's ok, Brie. I'm right here." I whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, wincing at the bright room. She looked around and then looked at me. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem, Brie. C'mon. Let's go make some breakfast." I said softly.

"No. No breakfast. Not hungry."

I sighed. She's doing it again.

"You don't have to eat a lot, just some. You haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch."

"Yeah, Gabs. You gotta eat and get to school." Caleb said from across the room.

"C'mon. At least get Caleb and yourself ready for school."

"No school. Stay home."

"I know school isn't your favorite place right now but, you gotta go. At least until tomorrow because tomorrow's Friday."

"No, Troy. No school."

"Yes school." I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ah-ha. I knew you'd see it my way." I smiled.

A small smile appeared on her face and she shook her head.

"C'mon. Go get ready. I'll have Caleb get ready and then we can all meet downstairs for breakfast." I said softly.

She reluctantly nodded.

"C'mon, Caleb. Go get ready for school."

"I'll race you, Troy!" Caleb shouted jumping out of bed.

"Ready….Set….Go!" I shouted as we both ran out of the room.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

I shook my head at the boys and walked into my bathroom. All of a sudden my back started to sting. I sighed and slowly turned around and gently lifted up my shirt. I winced when I saw my

back. It was still black and blue.

"Do you need some ice?" A voice came from the door frame.

I gasped and looked at him in the mirror.

"I didn't think about you're back last night…I should've known better."

I shook my head as I turned around.

"But I should've and I really didn't think about it and all I really wanted to do was get you to sleep but you didn't want to get into bed and I…"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"No." I said softly.

He sighed and shook his head. "It is partly my fault your back looks that way." He said after I took my hand away.

I shook my head again.

"Yes it is. And I feel terrible about it."

"No." I said again.

He stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door and leaned up against it. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him confused.

"After Abby told us about Caleb. You barely said anything. You barely even looked at me."

This time I knew what he was talking about. "No talk about it." I said quietly.

"Brie… I don't mean to sound pushy but….if you keep things bottled up….it doesn't help anyone."

I shook my head furiously. "No talk about it."

"Brie…"

"No!" I shouted trying to get Troy off the door.

"Brie!" Troy shouted at me.

"No! No! No!" I shouted.

"Brie! Calm down!" Troy shouted grabbing me, trying to stop me.

I twist and turned trying to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Just tell me what your thinking." Troy said soothingly.

I sighed. "I'm not safe." I whimpered.

"Yes, you are, Brie."

"No."

"What did I say last night?"

"That you would protect me from whatever and whoever." I said quietly.

"And I'm going to stick to that promise. Ok?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want some ice?"

I nodded again.

"Not comfortable talking?" He asked with worry in his voice.

I slowly nodded my head once again.

"Ready for school?"

"No."

"To tell you the truth neither am I but, we can face it together."

"Ok."

"Brie you know how…I told you the other day that I like you too…like more then a friend?"

I nodded my head. Oh no, he was going to tell me he changed his mind….

"Well, I still do. And I don't know if you really want to do this, and I understand, but I would really like it…if you'd be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened and I froze. East High's golden boy, just asked me to be his girlfriend!

**A/N-What do you guys think? What'll Gabi say? Leave a review and check back to see!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**I wrote a new summary in my profile! Check it out and leave a review or PM me! And I have great news for those of you who read my story: I'll Always Be There! A sequel is in the makings! I'm not sure when it'll be out or when the summary will be out but keep an eye out and I'll update you guys as much as possible!**

_"Brie you know how…I told you the other day that I like you too…like more then a friend?"_

_I nodded my head. Oh no, he was going to tell me he changed his mind…._

_"Well, I still do. And I don't know if you really want to do this, and I understand, but I would really like it…if you'd be my girlfriend."_

_My eyes widened and I froze. East High's golden boy, just asked me to be his girlfriend!_

I couldn't help myself. I nodded my head smiling. "Yes, Troy. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled that million dollar smile and gently hugged me, thinking about my back.

My day just got a whole lot better.

"I wanted to ask awhile ago but, I didn't know if you would actually agree, thinking about the circumstances." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…actually, I wanted to ask you too. I just…couldn't bring up the courage to. Plus, your like East High's golden boy and I'm East High's geek freak. That wouldn't be a good match. People won't really approve of our relationship, Troy."

He shook his head. "I don't care what other people think. They can say what they want but, you're my girl. That's what counts."

I smiled at hugged him, way tighter then he hugged me. I couldn't help it. I was so happy!

Soon we were out of the bathroom and Troy left to go find Caleb and to let me change my clothes. I surveyed myself in the mirror. This year, I decided to try my more tom-boy look and avoid the skirts. So I was wearing, my converse with mixed matched laces, my favorite jeans, and a graphic t-shirt I got at the mall awhile ago. When I was little, I remembered my mom used to love to dress me in cute sundresses, but I always knew I was a tom-boy.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Troy and Caleb were 'fighting' about whatever Caleb was wearing.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?" I asked leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Troy says I can't wear my pajama pants to school." Caleb said showing me what he was wearing. He was wearing an old wrinkled orange t-shirt with something unreadable, and his blue and black checkered pajama pants.

"I just don't think he should wear it." Troy said looking at me.

"Caleb, come here." I said bending down to his eye level.

He walked over.

"I don't mean to take the fun out of things but, I think Troy's right. Plus, your shirts all wrinkled. You can't wear that to school."

"But Gabs!" He whined.

"Don't you 'Gabs' me. Go change." I said standing up.

"Fine." He said running back upstairs.

"Your shirt too, Caleb!" I yelled after him.

Troy stood their slightly shocked. "How'd you get him to do that? If you hadn't come down, he would've never changed."

"You gotta be straight forward with that kid. It's not 'maybe' or 'I think'. It's yes or no." I said smiling walking towards Troy.

"Where'd you learn that, Ms. Montez?" He said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest.

"No where important, Mr. Bolton." I said still smiling. I can't help it! He just makes me smile.

"Are you ready for school today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I guess…" I said slightly frowning.

"Hey, as long as we stick together it's cool right?"

"Yeah…" I said slightly nodding.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and he looked into my brown ones.

We both slowly leaned in…I really thought we were gonna kiss…until Caleb came back.

"Hey….what are you guys doing?" Caleb asked from the doorway. Troy and I both sighed.

"Nothing. Just eat your breakfast." I said pulling away from Troy.

"Whatever." Caleb said sitting at the counter.

I looked at Troy and mouthed: I'm sorry.

He mouthed back: It's ok.

"C'mon Caleb your going to miss the bus!" I shouted from the living room. I grabbed my stuff.

Troy walked into the living room.

"Wait, don't you have to go change?"

"I can just change in gym. I've got extra clothes at school and my stuff is in my dad's truck."

"Ok…..so let's go. Come on, Caleb!" I yelled.

"Coming!" Caleb shouted back slipping on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

I made sure my house key and my cell phone were in my pocket and we started down the block.

"Troy, are you walking me to the bus stop too?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Really? Because, in East Elementary you're like a legend."

I blushed and Troy smiled and shook his head.

"That's cool." Was all Troy said.

"Do you know how popular that's gonna make me?" Caleb asked still shocked.

When we got to the bus stop, the bus pulled up minutes later. All the kids' jaws dropped at the sight of Caleb with Troy.

I smiled at pulled myself to Troy's chest and he wrapped and arms securely around me.

"Bye Caleb. We'll come pick you up after school."

"Ok…bye Gabs, bye Troy!" He shouted as he walked into the bus and it drove away.

Troy and I continued down the sidewalk towards East High hand in hand. And I couldn't help but smile.

Again.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? Remember to check out the summary in my profile and leave me a PM or a review. I don't mind if you guys say I shouldn't because I honestly like writing about HSM more but I thought since I watched Princess Protection Program the other day, I should give it a shot. Also like I said before, a sequel to I'll Always Be There is in the makings! Check back! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Hey guys! I wanted to ask you guys to check out my new Fiction Press story. My friends and I wrote it and I really want some input so the link to my Fiction Press is on my profile. I have 2. My newest is called 6th**** Grade Survival and my other one is called The New Girl. I'd really like your guys' opinion on both! Thanks!**

_I smiled and pulled myself to Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms securely around me._

_"Bye Caleb. We'll come pick you up after school."_

_"Ok…bye Gabs, bye Troy!" He shouted as he walked into the bus and it drove away._

_Troy and I continued down the sidewalk towards East High hand in hand. And I couldn't help but smile._

_Again._

When we got to the school Troy and I still were holding hands. Everyone stared.

"Troy." I groaned pulling myself to his chest.

He wrapped an arm around me again.

"Just ignore them. They don't mean anything." He whispered leading me to my locker.

I pulled away from him and started pulling books out of my locker.

"How long is this gonna go on for?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

Before I could say anything else.

Troy's friend Chad, (Yes I know his name.) walked over.

"Hey Hoops. Listen, there's some rumors going around that your dating a geek. What's up with that?"

Before Troy could say anything else, I spoke up.

"Um, I'm not a geek. Just because I'm smart and get good grades doesn't make me a geek. And F.Y.I: I probably have way better grades then you do."

Troy looked at me surprised.

And Chad's expression looked similar. "Who the heck are you?"

"The geek Troy's dating." I said putting my hand on my hip, staring Chad down.

"Troy, you just said last week that you didn't want to date this geek." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Gabriel-" Troy started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't _Gabriella _me. If you didn't want to be seen with me, you could've just told me. You know, I thought you were different Troy. I really did." I said slamming my locker and running away.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted, starting to run after me.

Chad grabbed his shoulder. "Dude, I got rid of her for you. Leave her."

"Chad, I'm not doing this for pity. I like, no I love Gabriella. And if you don't like her then I guess we're not friends." Troy said running off.

I kept running wiping tears and ran into the bathroom, into a stall and sat on the floor.

I can't believe it! I fell for him! I thought he was different!

I heard the bell ring so I slowly got up and walked out of the bathroom and there standing in front of me was Troy.

"Gabriella, please…" He tried.

I winced as her used my full name. He only used that once since we met each other. "Troy, not now. I have to think. Please. If you really do care about me, you'll let me have my space. I just

need to think. That's all."

"Gabriella, I know that you're probably really mad right now. But I want to tell you something."

"Troy, please. Just….let me be for awhile. Ok?"

He reluctantly nodded as I walked off to class.

The entire day, I couldn't stop thinking about Troy. What if Chad was lying? Is Troy really sorry? Why would Troy say that?

My thoughts were interrupted by the final bell ringing. I got up and slowly walked to my locker.

"Hey." Troy said quietly.

"Hi." I said not making eye contact.

"I know that…you said you wanted some time but…I'd like to walk you home…please."

"Why? We're not much of a couple are we?" I said walking to the front doors.

Troy looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind and said something else. "Whispers probably knows we broke up and she'll take advantage of that. I don't want you

getting hurt."

I sighed and nodded.

Troy followed me out of the school.

As we stood at Caleb's bus stop, we didn't really say much.

When Caleb's bus came and he got off he looked straight up at us.

I think he could something happened.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing, Caleb. C'mon, let's go home." I said as he took my hand.

"Something obviously happened, Gabs." Caleb said as we sat down in the kitchen after Troy left.

"No, nothing did happen, Caleb."

"Gabs, I may only be seven but I know you. Plus I'm turning eight in a couple days. I'm way smarter then I look."

"I know."

"You guys usually are holding hands or are close to each other. This morning you guys kept hugging. When I got off the bus….you looked like you didn't want to be near Troy."

"Troy's friend told me that Troy said that he didn't want to be seen with me."

"Aw, Gabs. You can't believe everything you hear."

"But I can't believe it. I thought he liked me! He had just told me that he liked me, and then a couple hours later, he doesn't want to be seen with me."

"Do you really believe some random guy that Troy said that?"

"Well….when you put it like that….I guess not."

"Then why believe him? You don't even know him. Gabs…Troy's a good guy. He may be unfair sometimes….but I think he really likes you."

I smiled when Caleb was referring to this morning.

Caleb continued, "He's like…my older brother. You haven't had a boyfriend since Mom and Dad died, Gabs."

I sat there thinking for a bit. The first thought that came to my mind was how did my little not even a week seven year old brother know what to say about boyfriend problems? "How did

you…?" I started but Caleb interrupted.

"I listened to you and Auntie Maria."

Either way, I think I know what Caleb's getting at.

"So you're saying I should give Troy a chance to explain?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you won't regret it."

"Thanks Caleb. I never thought you'd be the one to help me with those problems."

"No prob, Gabs. Like I said, I'm a lot smarter then I look."

"Are you sure you're seven?" I asked smiling.

"Like I said, smarter then I look."

I shook my head and ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door and went to grab my cell phone when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, Gabriella."

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this was a dream. I didn't want to turn around.

"What took you so long?" The voice asked.

I slowly turned around. "W-w-what do you want?" I stuttered. Even though I supposed to be kinda mad at Troy, I hit his speed dial number on my phone and hid it behind my back.

With Troy…. 

Just as I finished my homework my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Brie. She was smiling at the camera, of course and we were in the cafeteria at

lunch. I remember she told me she didn't want to have a picture taken but I caught her by surprise. I picked it up. "Hey, Gabi." But instead of hearing Brie, I heard:

"_Oh, I was just around….and I heard that you and Troy broke up." _I knew that voice. It was…Whispers. Uh oh. I ran to the door but stayed on the phone incase something happened.

"_Y-yeah…I was j-just about to call him." Brie's faint but obviously scared voice said._

"_I wouldn't if I were you. Not with what I just heard." Whispers voice said. _I knew what she was doing. I ran faster and faster towards Brie's house.

"_W-what d-did you hear?" Brie's voice was getting fainter._

What was going on there? Brie's voice was literally getting fainter, like she was going to faint.

"_Troy was talking to Chad and he actually thanked him for saying that." _

"_H-he d-did?" Brie stuttered. _

Uh oh.

"_Yeah." Whispers said completely unaffected. _

All I could her next was a thud and the phone clicked off.

This time I ran as fast as I could go to Brie's house. I burst into the house. Caleb ran out of the kitchen. "Troy? What's going on?"

"Caleb, stay down here." I said running to the stairs.

"Why?"

"Whispers is here."

That made Caleb go sit in the kitchen acting as though I hadn't run into the house.

I ran down the hall and to Brie's room and pushed the door open.

Brie was on the bed, her eyes closed. Did she faint? I looked around the room and there was Whispers sitting near Brie on the bed. "What did you do?"

"Shhh…Troy, you'll wake her." Whispers said moving a stray hair away from Brie's face.

"Don't touch her." I said getting angry.

"I was only trying to help." Whispers said shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you do?"

"You know that when I want to, I can make anyone fall asleep. They'll get weaker and weaker till they do."

"But she's stronger then that." I said referring to Gabi.

"She knew that you weren't there to protect her. She was defenseless. What she didn't know, was that as she pushed you away, she got weaker."

I looked down. I knew that! I should've warned her!

"Get away from her!" I shouted lunging for Whispers.

"Stop right there! One more step, and I'll make sure she never wakes up."

I stopped dead. I looked at Brie. "Troy." She mumbled.

"He's a little busy, sweetie." Whispers said softly.

"Just leave her alone!"

"Troy, help." Brie mumbled softly again.

"Is she dreaming or awake?" I asked Whispers.

"She can't wake up, but she knows what's going on. And it tortures her and you."

God, this girl made me angry. "Leave. Now."

"Fine, but I think I should stretch this a little longer." Whispers said smiling.

Before I could say anything else, she snapped her fingers and was gone.

I rushed over to Brie. "Brie….wake up, please." I said gently shaking her.

"Help….please, Troy. Help me." She mumbled.

It killed me when she said that. I didn't know what to do.

I racked my brain for any information that I could think of but nothing came to me.

"I'm trying Brie, I'm trying."

This is the time I'd need Brie. I paced around her room.

"Troy." Brie mumbled again.

I looked to her. "What is it, Brie?"

She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

A bright light flashed and Jamie and Abby appeared but they could faintly be seen.

"Troy, she's telling you what you have to do!" Abby said.

"What do I have to do?"

"I know this sounds really cheesy but it's like all those movies!" Jamie said.

Abby finished, "True love breaks the curse!"

And they disappeared.

It clicked. True love breaks the curse so….I have to kiss Brie.

I leaned down and gently kissed her.

She began to stir and she slowly sat up. "Troy?"

"Brie?" I asked slowly.

"Troy, I can't believe Whispers would do something like that. I can't believe you still came…after how rude I was." She said.

"Brie…I would've came, even if you told me not to. I care about you too much."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You, Ms. Montez are stuck with me."

She smiled. "Thanks Troy. For everything. Where's Caleb?" She asked standing up.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

"He's downstairs." Troy said.

"Troy…I know what you're thinking. And I would like to have another chance at our relationship." I said playing with my fingers.

"Gabriella, I want to tell you something. First of all, don't believe anything Chad says. He was just upset. He's like everyone else and I'm sorry I didn't see that. And _I _never said that, and I

never will say that. I'd die before I say that."

I smiled. "I know Troy. I realized that now. And actually I was about to call you before Whispers came."

"I know. I heard."

It was silent for awhile.

I broke the silence. "It was really scary, you know."

"What?" Troy turned to face me.

"Being trapped like that. I didn't know what to do. I knew you could understand me, but Whispers put a spell on me that I couldn't help you there. But it's broken now. It was scary."

"I was actually worried you wouldn't wake up." Troy said leading me over to sit on my bed.

"Same here. I just….couldn't find my way out. And when she touched me…I wanted to hit her so bad." I said shaking my head at the thought.

"Ms. Montez, that doesn't sound like you." Troy said pretending to be shocked.

I laughed. "It's true."

"Troy? Is everything ok?" Caleb shouted upstairs.

Troy looked at me. "Should we trick him?"

"He's been through enough," I said shaking my head. "Let's go downstairs."

Troy nodded as we both walked downstairs. He grabbed my hand and I laid my head against his shoulder.

We were together again.

**A/N-So what'd you guys think? Long chapter huh? Again check me out on fiction press!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I put a new summary in my profile so check it out and leave a review!**

When we walked into the living room, Caleb was sitting on the couch, and jumped up when he saw us. My head was still resting on Troy's shoulder and we were still holding hands.

"Are you guys back together?" Caleb asked walking over to us.

"Yes, Caleb." I said.

"Awesome!" Caleb shouted.

"Definitely." Troy said looking at me.

"C'mon, Gabs! I'm hungry!" Caleb whined.

I laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll have to find something then won't we?"

"I'll help." Troy said.

After about a half and hour we decided to just order pizza then after that Caleb said he was going upstairs to play with his dolls-sorry-action figures. So that left me and Troy.

"Brie….I know this may not be the best time to talk about this….but what do you think is gonna happen? Like what Jamie and Abby said?"

"What?"

"You know….Caleb's dream."

Oh, great. I was hoping he forgot. "Troy…"

"Brie, we need to talk about this. Please."

"No…."

"Brie, please."

"We already talked about this."

"Last time, you were screaming to get out of the bathroom. You didn't give me much. Please, Brie."

I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible. I mean, if she can make me fall asleep like that, I don't know…she could do a lot worse things I'm sure." I said getting up from the couch.

"Gabriella, I know you heard what Whispers said. I…didn't really want to hear it either. But she took advantage of you…because, as you were pushing me away….technically…you got

weaker."

I stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything Whispers should be apologizing to you." Troy said pulling me to him.

"But….you shouldn't be miserable just because I am. You shouldn't be forced to raise a little kid you just met. You shouldn't be responsible for keeping me safe." I said with tears threatening

to fall.

"No, Brie. I shouldn't be."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as he said this.

"But I want to be." He finished.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Really. I don't care what other people think. My parents don't exactly know about the whole ghosts thing. But, they said that I could come here more often. And because it's Friday, how

about I spend the weekend here?"

I slowly nodded.

Troy pulled me into a hug and I wiped my tears away.

We just sat there for awhile. And I didn't really mind at all.

I pulled back a little bit and looked up at him. And he looked down at me. I looked into his eyes, which I noticed were a bright, blue.

We both slowly leaned in….but the doorbell rang!

I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. We were never going to kiss!

"I'll get it." I said softly to Troy as he nodded.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see my mom!

"Mami?" I asked softly.

She nodded.

"You're alive? You're ok! What happened?"

"Gabi, sweetie, I'm a ghost." She said softly.

My eyes widened. "So I can really see ghosts?"

She nodded again. "I couldn't be more proud of you. You're father and I are proud that you're taking care of Caleb so well."

My smiled dimmed a bit. "Oh, yeah. Do you know where Aunt Maria is?"

"Gabriella…Whispers has trapped her. I'm so sorry."

"How can I save her?"

"It's almost completely impossible. Your father and I have tried."

I sighed. "So I guess I'm on my own with Caleb?"

"Gabi…you're not on your own. You have Troy. If you ask me, he's a very nice boy. I know that Caleb can be a handful sometimes but he's also very smart for his age."

I smiled when she complimented Troy. "I wish you were here. And you could stay."

"I know, I do too. But I can't. I love you. And tell Caleb that I love him too. Alright?"

"Yes, Mami." I said with tears in my eyes.

And with that she disappeared.

I closed the door and walked back to Troy.

"What's wrong, Brie?" He asked softly.

"That was my mom." I said quietly.

"She's alive?"

I shook my head. "It was her ghost."

"Aw, Brie…it's ok, it's ok." He said soothingly.

I loved this boy, really but I didn't want him to see me like this. I excused myself to go upstairs but before I could go he asked, "Why?"

I stopped. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to be alone.

"I-I….I'm gonna go talk to Caleb."

"Alright." He said sitting down on the couch.

I knew that he knew me too well and knew I wasn't going to talk to Caleb. But I kept walking towards my room. I walked inside my room, closed the door, and leaned against it. Too many

things were happening at once. I still had to tell Caleb about his 'dreams.' I had to raise Caleb until my parents could free Aunt Maria. I'm proud of myself for getting a boyfriend, but still.

And to top it all off, a dumb ghost can literally torture me. I sighed. Just as I did, somebody softly knocked on the door. "Gabs?"

It was Caleb.

I tried to put on my best voice so he didn't notice anything. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

I hesitated before I answered. "Yeah, I'm just changing, I'll be there in a bit."

He was silent for a minute then said, "Ok, are you sure your ok?"

I shook my head. Troy probably sent him. "Yes, Caleb. I'm fine."

"Ok." And he walked downstairs.

I sighed again. I knew Troy was staying here for the weekend so I couldn't avoid him forever. I decided to just try to go to bed since, I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. I showered,

changed into sweatpants and put on an old Wildcat shirt Troy insisted that he wanted me to have, and crawled under my blankets. At first, I sat there and thought about what I was going

to say when Troy brought up the subject, but nothing came to mind.

Hours passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I knew Troy would be coming up soon and that he'd want to talk but I was hoping I'd fall asleep before he actually came upstairs. My thoughts

were interrupted by a light knock on the door…

**A/N-Who do you think is at the door? Is Gabriella ever going to really talk to Troy? Check back! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile. I hope you all got my messages….anyway, I'm back on and I'm here to post again so get ready for the regular schedule!**

_Hours passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I knew Troy would be coming up soon and that he'd want to talk but I was hoping I'd fall asleep before he actually came upstairs. My thoughts_

_were interrupted by a light knock on the door…_

I sat up in bed. "Come in." I said softly.

The door slowly opened and Troy poked his head in. "You ok, Brie?"

"Yeah." I said trying to put on a smile. It didn't work though.

"What's up?" Troy asked walking over to sit on my bed.

"Just…tired…I guess." I said softly.

"You sure?"

I sighed and looked down, fidgeting with the blankets. "I'm just…kinda nervous, I guess." I said quietly.

"About what?"

"Everything." I said looking up at Troy.

"Brie, don't you dare say your worried about failing, because that's impossible for you. I know your worried about your aunt, but you told me your parents are fighting to get her out and

safe. As for Caleb…well, he's pretty smart. He knows to behave. I'm pretty sure he'll try to make things easier for you, and if not you've got me here."

"But like I said, you shouldn't have to worry about me, an almost complete stranger you've just met."

"Gabriella," Troy said looking at me in the eyes. "You're not a complete stranger to me. I've always known you. You're in almost all my classes and I've seen you in the hallway, I guess…I

just didn't really notice you. And right now, I'm mad at myself for that."

"Thanks Troy."

"No prob, Brie."

I yawned.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

Troy got off the bed and began walking towards the door.

My eyes were closed already and I was curled up underneath my blankets when I slowly opened my eyes a bit to see him walking towards the door.

"Wait," I said half asleep already. "Troy, come here, please."

He came up to my bed and looked down at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked trying to stay awake now.

"Downstairs, to sleep on the couch."

I slowly shook my head. "You can sleep in here. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Here, come on. Come sleep with me." I said sitting up.

"Gabi…"

"Troy it's fine, really. We're not gonna do anything, so what's the problem?"

"Are you sure your ok with it?"

"Yes, Troy."

Then he very slowly, climbed into bed next to me.

I turned my back to him.

"Hey, Brie?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" I said turning back to look at him.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We slowly leaned in….when another soft knock sounded on the door.

I groaned.

"It's fine, Brie. I'll go sleep on the couch." Troy said getting on the bed.

"No, it's fine, just sleep on the couch in here." I said getting out of bed to open the door.

"Gabrie-"

"No, seriously Troy it's fine."

He walked to the couch in the corner of my room as I reached the for the doorknob. I opened the door to see Caleb….with a hand over his mouth?

I slowly look up to see Whispers hold Caleb against her with a hand over his mouth. That's it, she's gone too far. "LET HIM GO!" I screamed reaching for Caleb.

She quickly disappeared then reappeared across the room, still holding onto Caleb.

Luckily, she didn't see Troy coming up behind her and grabbing Caleb and pushing him towards me.

"Caleb!" I yelled pulling him in for a hug.

"What do you want now?" Troy asked.

"Like I said before, I want that locket."** (A/N-If you guys don't remember it's the locket mentioned in Chapter 6) **

I slowly stood up and pushed Caleb behind me. "What locket?"

"The Montez family locket. It goes through all the generations.

You great grandmother had it, your grandmother had it, your mother had it, and you had it." Whispers said.

"Do you have a locket, Brie?" Troy asked over his shoulder still standing in front of Gabriella and Caleb.

I looked at the ground…..did I? I suddenly couldn't remember.

"Brie?" Troy asked after I hadn't answered.

"I don't have your locket, so could you just please, LEAVE!" I yelled at Whispers.

She glared at me but obeyed and snapped her fingers and flashed out.

I was actually kind of shocked that she listened.

"_Do_ you have a locket, Brie? Because it seems she wants that more then to hurt you."

"I….I really don't know. I'll look." I said walking over to my nightstand. I pulled the small drawer open and began shuffling through all the little things that had ended up in there. It turns out,

that in the back of the drawer there was a faded, gold, box with the word 'Montez' written on it, in a faded yellow. I didn't recognize the box but, I slowly lifted the top off to reveal a small

golden heart locket. It looked old and somewhat dirty but I recognized it immediately. My mother had worn it all the time, up until around the time of her and my father's death. I thought

back to that day….

_Flashback_

_I was 13 years old and Caleb was just 5. I remember that my parents had talked about going on a date that night and my mom and dad were hurrying around the house getting ready to go, leaving_

_ me and Caleb with the neighbor's daughter who was 15. _

_I remember walking into her room, seeing her take the locket off. _

"_Mom, why are you talking off that necklace?" I asked sitting on the bed, looking at my mom's reflection in her mirror. _

"_I don't want to ruin it, Bella. You're father gave it to me." My mom had replied placing it in the same box._

"_How could you ruin it at some restaurant?"_

_My mom didn't answer and carefully picked up the box and walked out of the room. _

_Before I could go follow her she quickly reappeared in the bedroom and continued getting ready. _

_A few hours later just after our babysitter had put Caleb to bed, I was sitting on the couch waiting for my parents to come home. _

_The babysitter sat beside me, reading some magazine that she'd brought. The quietness was interrupted by the telephone ringing. We both looked up and the babysitter got up to answer the phone. _

_After a brief conversation she walked over to me and kneeled down to look me in the eye. _

"_Gabriella," She started off slowly. "I'm so sorry but….you're parents….they died a few minutes ago in a car crash." She said softly._

"_What?"_

"_You're parents got into a car crash and we're pronounced dead at the hospital a few minutes ago." She said a little more gently this time. _

"_NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed as I ran to the stairs. _

"_Gabriella!" She yelled after me. _

_I just kept running. I ran all the way to my parents' bedroom and pulled open my mother's dresser in search of the locket. _

"_Where is it?" I yelled to myself as tears streamed down my face and I threw the contents of the drawer everywhere._

_The babysitter ran into the room. "Gabriella! What are you doing?" She yelled running over to me grabbing me, pulling me away from the drawer. _

"_Let me go! I need to find it!" I screamed as I tried to pull away from her. Just as I said that, Caleb started crying from his bedroom. _

_She sighed and sprinted out of the room and to Caleb's. _

_I continued to throw everything out of the drawer until it was empty. I searched every little drawer, cupboard, and closet in my parents' room but never found it that night….._

_End of Flashback_

"Troy….this is it. This must be the locket Whispers wants." I said quietly as Troy walked over to me.

He picked up the top of the box and looked at it.

"I think so, Brie."

"That night….I can still remember it. She took off the locket that night. The night they died. They died because she took off that necklace. It was her protection!" I, well, I guess you could say

yelled running towards the door. This time Troy couldn't stop me….

**A/N-Where's Gabi going? What's Troy going to do? Check back! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**I had a sudden idea for this story and I wanted to get it out before I forgot it. (All my friends say that I forget stuff real easily but whatever.) **

**It was odd because I got the idea while I was at church. **

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

_"That night….I can still remember it. She took off the locket that night. The night they died. They died because she took off that necklace. It was her protection!" I, well, I guess you could say_

_yelled running towards the door. This time Troy couldn't stop me…._

As I ran towards the front door I heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. But that didn't stop me. I didn't grab a jacket or an umbrella. I just walked out the door. In the back of my mind I

worried about Caleb but, Troy would take care of him I knew.

When I got to the sidewalk I started running.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

I don't know if that place is exactly safe but I knew that I had to go there.

The wind began to blow harder and harder as I reached the park.

No, the park wasn't where I wanted to go. I wanted to go to a certain place that was at the park.

My mother and my's special place.

The pond.

We would always come here to sorta get away from Dad and Caleb sometimes. A quiet time for just us girls.

I looked up to the sky and saw flashes of lightening and heard thunder but ignored it.

Suddenly, I was whipped around and Whispers was standing there with a smirk on her face.

I was about to say something but she snapped her fingers and suddenly, there was a gag in my mouth and my wrists and ankles were tied together.

"Hope you enjoy seeing your parents again. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Whispers said.

I frantically shook my head and tried to yell but it came out muffled.

"You can thank me later." She said as she flashed out.

At first I wondered why she hadn't taken me but my answer soon came.

She made the wind so strong it basically blew me over and I fell into the pond. Then her plan fell into place. She had tied my ankles and wrists so I couldn't swim only sink. And she put a gag

in my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

She tried to kill me.

I frantically tried to reach the surface but to no avail.

As I began to sink I lost consciousness…..

**(A/N-Haha, you thought I was going to end it there didn't you? Nope, we're going to continue this one. No matter how much I love cliffhangers, I'm gonna let you guys have a complete chapter….or not.)**

Troy's POV

As I ran down the street to follow Gabi, I heard thunder rumble in the distance. I was glad I brought an extra jacket for when I caught up to her. I saw her run to the park and then almost

like magic, she disappeared. In other words, I didn't see her anywhere.

I ran to the swing sets and the slides and looked but didn't see her anywhere.

I ran towards the benches across the park but didn't see her there either.

Then I ran to the pond and looked around but still didn't see her. Where could she have gone?

Suddenly, a huge wind gust blew.

It was almost strong enough to….blow a person over.

Could she have fallen into the pond?

I looked down to the pond. It looked pretty deep.

I got down on my hands and knees and stared at the water to try to see beneath the surface. I could sort of see figures of things below.

So far I could only see rocks, sand, loose change….and was that…a person? I looked closer and saw the person must've been a girl. Her hair was floating around her face and her eyes were

closed. Wait a second, that looks like Gabi!

I took off my sweatshirt and put down Gabi's jacket and jumped into the pond. As I swum closer and closer, I was now sure it was Gabi. Her wrists and ankles were tied and she had a gag

in her mouth. Who would've done this to her?

When I reached her I pulled her arms up and pulled her to the surface. I carefully pulled us both onto the ground and quickly took the gag from Brie's mouth.

"Brie? Can you hear me?" I asked in panic.

Her eyes closed tightly and she began having a coughing fit as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"It's ok, Brie. Just breathe." I said rubbing her back.

After a few minutes she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok now?" I asked after her breathing became normal.

She slowly shook her head and hugged me.

I didn't care that we were still soaking wet. Obviously, neither did she. I rubbed her back and said, "Who did this to you?"

She whimpered and clung tighter to me.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're safe now." I said as I wrapped both my jacket and her's around the shivering girl.

I gently picked her up and began to carry her out of the park and started towards her house.

A thunder clap sounded and she whimpered and buried her head into my shoulder. I held her tighter. "It's ok, Brie. I'm right here." I said as the wind picked up even more. "I'm going to start

running so hold on, Brie." I said to the shaking girl in my arms. She clung tighter to me as I began to pick up speed towards her house. I knew she was probably going to have a cold after

this but I was trying to get home as quickly as possible. As I reached the house, I pounded on the door as rain began to pour down on us.

"Caleb it's me!" I shouted as the door flew open.

I ran inside and carefully put Gabi down on the couch.

"No!" She yelled as I tried to pull away.

"Shhh…Brie, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I just need to put you down ok?"

"No." Brie whimpered.

"It's ok, Brie." I said trying to pull away from her.

"I need to go get you some dry clothes. I'll be right back. And Caleb's here. See, he's right here. He'll sit with you." I said as I pointed to Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "I'll sit with you, Gabs."

Gabi shook her head. "No, I want you Troy." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I need to get you some dry clothes or you'll get sick. You don't want to get sick do you?" I asked softly.

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna get you some dry clothes and then after I change, I'll cuddle with you all you want ok?"

She nodded.

I ran upstairs to grab her and I some dry clothes and ran back downstairs.

Gabi was still shivering but I think she shaking even more because she was scared.

She reached up and grabbed the clothes but just looked at me.

"Here, Brie. Let's go upstairs and change. I'll go into your bathroom and you can go into the bedroom, alright?"

I knew she needed some comfort right now so I was trying to make this all as easy as possible.

After I changed I waited in the hall for Brie and Caleb came up to me. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well, when Gabi was running I chased her to the park and I couldn't find her. From there on, I have no idea how but she fell into the pond all tied up. I'm not sure who did it, but I have a

feeling it was Whispers."

"Yeah, me too. Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know, Caleb. It might take awhile for her to calm down but, I think she'll be ok. Just be a little more gentle with her."

"Alright."

Gabi walked out into the hallway and looked at Caleb and I suspiciously.

"What?" Caleb and I asked together.

Gabi smiled and shook her head as she hugged me.

"All good now?" I asked smiling at Brie.

She nodded.

"C'mon." Caleb said as we walked downstairs.

As we sat down on the couch another thunder clap sounded.

Brie whimpered and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Shhh, Brie….it's ok, it's ok." I said softly as I rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, Gabs. But I will admit thunder storms can be pretty freaky." Caleb said.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me." Caleb said taking the hint.

"What's the matter, pretty girl?"

"Whispers…" She said quietly.

"What about her?"

"Pushed me…" She said in the same tone.

"Whispers did that to you?"

She nodded burying her head in my side again.

"She's going to pay for what she's done. I promise you."

She pulled her head out and looked up at me, "How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I asked suddenly.

Brie shook her head. "No." She whimpered.

"I'm right here, I promise I won't leave you."

She reluctantly closed her eyes.

In a few minutes her breaths became even and I sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

_When I woke up Troy was gone. I whimpered. "T-Troy? W-where are y-you?" _

_On the coffee table there was a note and the Montez locket. _

_The note read: _

_Brie,_

_Now that you have the locket, you don't need me anymore. _

_It'll protect you. I'm not completely sure that it's complete protection from Whispers but it should help. _

_It'll do more then I ever could….._

_Troy_

"_No! NO! TROY!" I screamed. _

"_TROY COME BACK! PLEASE! TROY!" I screamed again and again._

A few minutes earlier….

A few hours had passed since Gabriella had fallen asleep and that let Troy think.

He thought about everything, including today's events and felt bad for Gabi because she had to go through so much in such a short time.

"No! NO! TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

"Brie! Wake up!" Troy yelled.

"TROY COME BACK! PLEASE! TROY!" Gabriella screamed again.

Troy pulled her into a hug. "Shhh…Brie, everything's fine. I'm right here. You're safe."

Gabriella slowly started to cry.

"Shhh….you're ok. I'm right here, you're safe. I got you, Brie."

"N-no, I-it's not, T-Troy. Y-You're g-going t-to l-leave m-me a-aren't y-you?" Gabriella said between hiccups.

"I'm not leaving you now. Not ever. I'm not like that. Why would you think that?"

"I-isn't I-it t-true th-that th-the l-locket is s-stronger?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I-in m-my d-dream th-that's wh-what y-you s-said."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's true but I wouldn't leave you for that reason. I wouldn't leave you at all. Not now. _Especially _not now." Troy said.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

I nodded. "Thanks Troy."

He smiled. "No problem, Brie."

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. "Troy, do you know how to waltz?" I asked smiling.

He looked at me like I was crazy but smiled and said, "No…why?"

"Well, it's time you learned how to waltz." I said taking his hand.

"Brie, now? Really?"

"Yes, you're gonna have to learn sometime!"

"But-"

"C'mon, I'll show you." I said leading him to the door.

"But it's pouring outside."

"That doesn't matter." I said opening the door.

"But-"

I giggled. "C'mon." I said pulling him out the back door.

"You're crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you. Now c'mon…"

I pulled him to the middle of the yard.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked confused.

"_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step._

_Keep your eyes locked on mine. And let the music be your guide." I began. _

_He reluctantly joined in, "Won't you promise me."_

_(Now won't you promise me.)_

_That you'll never forget. _

_To keep dancin' _

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of findin' someone, like you._

_It's one in a million the chances of feelin' the way, we do, (we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_He caught on and sang, "Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all."_

_And you can't keep_

_Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart, cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening the chances of findin someone like, you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we, do._

_And with every step together we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) _

_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans to wide, cause together or not, our dance won't stop. _

_Let it rain let it pour what we have is worth fighting for, _

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightening the chances of findin someone like you, _

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way, we do._

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. _

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?) _

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this….dance?_

I smiled and he smiled back.

Then the rain didn't bother me anymore. Whispers couldn't ruin this moment. And I forgot about the little boy who's name I couldn't remember.

We both slowly leaned in and finally, we kissed.

**A/N-Gosh, that was a long chapter! And I can proudly say that, I didn't copy and paste the lyrics, I typed them all out without looking at a cheat sheet. That's how big of a fan I am. Haha, anyway, what'd you guys think? Sorry if the song is a little confusing on who sings what, but if you've seen the movie, there's no need for the confusion! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But here I am, still alive…so, here's the next chapter!**

_We both slowly leaned in and finally, we kissed._

I pulled back and looked up at the sky. It was still pouring rain and thundering as a hard gust of wind almost knocked us over. I gasped.

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, I was whipped around and Whispers was standing there with a smirk on her face._

_I was about to say something but she snapped her fingers and suddenly, there was a gag in my mouth and my wrists and ankles were tied together._

_"Hope you enjoy seeing your parents again. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Whispers said._

_I frantically shook my head and tried to yell but it came out muffled._

_"You can thank me later." She said as she flashed out._

_At first I wondered why she hadn't taken me but my answer soon came._

_She made the wind so strong it basically blew me over and I fell into the pond. Then her plan fell into place. She had tied my ankles and wrists so I couldn't swim only sink. And she put a gag_

_in my mouth so I wouldn't scream._

_She tried to kill me._

_I frantically tried to reach the surface but to no avail._

_As I began to sink I lost consciousness….._

_End of Flashback_

I quickly wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and hid my face in his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Brie?" He asked softly.

I didn't answer but kept my face hidden.

"Let's get inside, we have to go change again." He said quietly as he picked me up and carried me inside.

He set me down on the couch but I whimpered.

"Brie, did I do something to make you upset?" He asked softly as he bent down to look me in the eye.

I shook my head as tears slowly fell down my face.

"Well, then what happened?"

"I-I….and….Whispers…" I choked out.

He seemed to got it. "You remembered the pond?"

I nodded.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go get some more dry clothes alright? I don't want you to get sick."

"Can I come with you?" I asked quietly.

Troy nodded and reached out his hand.

I took it and we slowly walked upstairs to change.

After we changed we decided to sit downstairs on the couch. I was still freezing though. Troy puts his arm around me. "You still cold?"

I nodded still shaking.

Troy pulls the blanket tighter around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gabs."

I pulled my head up. "For what?" I asked quietly.

"Because, I let you go out in the rain when I knew that you would probably get sick."

I coughed and said, "Troy, you were trying to stop me but I insisted. That's my choice. You didn't do anything wrong." I said my voice getting fainter.

Obviously Troy noticed. "Brie, are you alright? You sound weaker."

I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. "Mmhm. Just a little cold."

He felt my forehead. "Baby Brie, I think you have a slight fever."

I groaned. "Great, just great." I said before I had a coughing fit.

I wished Troy could help me but I knew that all he could do was give me medicine and wait. And I knew that it killed him inside.

"Calm down, Brie…you'll be fine. I'll stay with you, I promise." Troy said as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah, but if I'm sick then you're going to get sick because we just kissed." I said with my head still tilted back.

He slowly kissed my forehead. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

I smiled as I looked at him. "Thank you." I said quietly as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up a bit more.

"To get you some medicine and to check on Caleb."

I nodded as he kissed me gently on the forehead again and walked upstairs.

I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling again.

"You didn't get to see mommy and daddy did you?" A voice echoed.

"Who's there?" I said sitting up.

"You're little protector just had to save you." The voice echoed again.

"Whispers go away! I don't need you." I said firmly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, but I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh, I won't hurt you Gabriella." Whispers' voice echoed through the room.

"Just go away!" I screamed.

"Gabriella?" Troy yelled as he raced down the stairs.

"Don't worry Gabriella….you'll see mommy and daddy soon enough." Whispers' voice echoed.

I collapsed onto the couch just as Troy ran into the living room.

"Gabriella!" He yelled as he rushed over. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine….just scared."

"What happened?"

"Whispers came back. She said that I'm going to see my mom and dad soon."

"But their….no. No, no, no, Gabriella Anne Montez I promise you, I will not let her do that to you."

"How you can you stop it, Troy? Maybe, I'd be better off that way…"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you would not be better off dead. I couldn't live without you and I don't think Caleb could either."

"But, Troy…I wouldn't have to face any of this stress! I'd just be with my parents! How bad could that be?"

"Gabriella, please! Don't think like that! You wouldn't be better off! Nor would Caleb or I be. We would be miserable without you!"

I sighed. "I guess you're right…."

"I know, I'm right, Gabs. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know…stress, maybe."

"Are you ok now?"

I nodded.

"Let me get you a glass of water and you can take this medicine." Troy said.

I nodded again as he walked away.

Only one thought came to mind.

_Gosh, why is happening to me?_

**A/N-What do you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but, I'm going to try the best I can from now on so….here's the next chapter!**

When Troy came back he handed me the water and the medicine.

I frowned. "Ew, Troy…I hate medicine."

"Brie, you know you gotta take it."

"But it smells terrible….it's the liquidy kind…it makes me think of hospitals and I hate those too!"

"You're just moody because you're sick." Troy said sitting next to me.

"No! I hate medicine. I'm not taking it." I said putting the water and the medicine down.

"Brie…..please, take it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"El, please."

"El?"

"Yeah, I just thought of it now."

"Whatever."

"Please take the medicine."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate it."

"Well, you just hurt it's feelings."

"It doesn't have feelings Bolton."

"Yes, it does and now their hurt."

"Troy…"

"Gabi…"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Because I care. Now, take it. Do it really quick and be done with it."

I groaned. "No."

"Why?"

"Make me."

"I'm going to make you but you're not leaving this spot until you do."

"Not even to go to the bathroom?"

"Depends on how bad you have to go."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you had to go that bad, you would just take the medicine."

"Well, that's good because I don't."

"Fine. You're not leaving this room, this spot, or this house, until you take the medicine."

"Didn't plan on leaving."

"Good."

"Don't plan on taking it either."

"Gabi!"

"No, you cannot make me take that disgusting medicine."

"But, Brie…"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Take. It! Get it?"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, just take the darn medicine!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I don't want to!"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, just take the medicine so we can move on."

"No. I'm leaving." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Jamie and Abby. Maybe I can get _some _things done this weekend!" I yelled at him walking up the stairs.

When I got to my room I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed. "Jamie…..Abby….please, I want to talk to you."

A gust of wind blew my balcony doors open, making me freeze even more and a silhouette of two girls appeared walking into my room.

"Hey, El." Abby mocked Troy.

"Don't even start." I said shaking my head.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Jamie asked sitting on my bed.

"Long story. But I wanted to talk to you guys because, I really need to start working on my whole defeating Whispers thing. I'm getting tired of her."

"Right….well, we still don't know much. Except for a few things." Abby said looking at Jamie.

"We know that Whispers can't even appear to you when you're wearing the locket." Jamie finished for Abby.

"Alright….and?" I asked.

"That's why she didn't appear to you. The locket was protecting you." Abby said.

"But I wasn't wearing the locket."

"Yes, you are."

"What….?" I said confused as I put my hand near my neck.

Sure enough, the locket was there.

"How did it get there?"

"We don't know…maybe Troy put it on you."

I shrugged. "Thanks guys. That's all."

"You sure?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I know you can't be here long so I won't keep you."

"Alright. See ya later Gabs!" The girls said together as they disappeared.

I sighed as a note slid under the door. It read: _Please come out _

I opened the door to see Troy standing there with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't be guilty….but I'm still not taking that medicine." I said as we walked down the stairs.

He smiled. "Oh yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Here we go again…..

**A/N-I hope you guys liked it! I thought it was kinda funny how they were sorta fighting at the beginning. Hope you guys like it! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating!**

"_Don't be guilty….but I'm still not taking that medicine." I said as we walked down the stairs._

_He smiled. "Oh yes you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

_Here we go again….._

After Troy literally _forced_ the medicine down my throat, (and literally he _forced_ it down my throat, no joke!) we just sat and talked except when a certain subject came up, again.

"Brie, are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked after I had about 3 coughing fits during our conversation.

"Yes, Troy. I am fine." I said a little annoyed from laying my head on his lap.

Troy felt my forehead. "Not according to my hand and your forehead."

"But I feel fine!" I said sitting up.

"Gabi, are you sure?"

"Yes, Troy seriously! I feel fine."

He felt my forehead again. "Come here."

I laid my head back down on his lap and looked up at him. "Jamie and Abby told me a few things earlier."

"Really? Like what?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Like the fact that the locket is so strong that Whispers can't even form when I have it on."

"Good to know." Troy said smiling.

"Did you put it on me earlier?"

Troy slowly shook his head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Because I have it on now but I never even put it on."

"Who knows who put it on you. Maybe a ghost…" He teased.

"Don't even start that, Troy Bolton."

He smiled again. "You know I'm just kidding."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Troy asked feeling my forehead _again_.

I decided to just cave so he'd stop worrying even though I felt the same as 10 minutes ago. "Now, that I think about it, I feel a little warm."

"Do you wanna lay down upstairs?"

"No, I'm fine right here." I said turning so that I was looking away from Troy.

He moved his hand from my head and began rubbing my arm.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?"

"Being here for me. Being my protector, my boyfriend, and just my friend."

"Gabriella, you don't need to thank me."

"But I do. If this whole ghost thing wouldn't have happened you would never have become my friend, I bet."

"I'd be very disappointed too."

"Yeah," I yawned. "Me too."

"Sleepy?"

"No…" I yawned again. "Just…bored."

"Brie, if you're tired, try to sleep."

"I can't. That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I fall asleep….I see the same thing over and over again."

"What do you see?"

"I just re-live the night my parents died, over and over and over again. I don't know why."

"Is that why you've been tired all week?"

"Part of the reason."

"What else?"

"I just….can't fall asleep. I'm always too worried at night."

"Why don't you call me?"

"I can't call you for every little thing. Plus, don't you get tired of me?"

"Never. Gabriella Anne Montez, I will never ever get tired of you. Don't you dare think that."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine, Gabi. Just call me next time."

I nodded. "I will."

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here and I won't leave for anything."

At first I nodded but then stopped and said, "Please, if you have to go to the bathroom, go. I don't need you peeing on my head."

He smiled and shook his head. "I know, Brie."

I then curled into a ball with my head still on his lap, and closed my eyes.

Troy softly began humming.

I decided to try and recognize the song.

I couldn't think of a song that I knew with that melody so I made up words to go with it.

_We're soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're tryin, so we're breakin' free,_

_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different then who we are, _

_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts_

_But you're faith that gives me strength, strength to believe, _

_We're breakin' free!_

_We're soarin', flyin'! _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, _

_If we're tryin' yeah we're breakin' free….._

I stopped because he just repeated the rest of the same chorus of humming, but in my head I sang my song and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N-Did you guys like it? I hope so! Leave a review!**

**Btw: I was just watching HSM1 and I noticed...doesn't Vanessa's hair look shorter in Start Of Something New and longer in Breaking Free? **

**Check it out and tell me if you guys noticed it too, or if it's just me...**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you guys are liking the story! **

**I'm trying to get more clues into the story besides Troyella's love life even though we all love that, I've noticed it's gotta be a little more then that, such as Gabi eventually defeating Whispers.**

Troy's POV

I looked down at a sleeping Gabriella. She looked so peaceful.

I wish she could stay peaceful forever but with Whispers around, it's almost impossible.

"Troy?" I heard Caleb's voice quietly call from upstairs.

Instead of replying, I gently and slowly slid out from underneath Gabi and quietly walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, Caleb?"

"Where's my sister?" Caleb asked immediately when I walked into his room.

"She's downstairs sleeping. I finally got her to take that medicine."

"You must be magic because, she'd never take that for Auntie Maria."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm surprised I did it without any magic but, what's up?"

"Well….my birthday's coming up and…I'm worried that Whispers is going to ruin it."

"Ah, I see what you mean. Well, I can try my hardest believe me I will, Caleb, but I can't promise you that Whispers won't. But I promise you I will try my hardest to keep her from ruining

your 8th birthday."

Caleb nodded. "Thanks, Troy. And don't tell Gabs I told you because she'll freak out, I don't want her to. She's got enough to worry about."

Troy smiled. "You are pretty smart for your age, Caleb. You're pretty smart let alone your age too."

Caleb scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I get it from Gab. She gets it from my mom…"

I smiled again at him. "Do you need anything else, buddy?"

"Um…no thanks, Troy. But would you watch T.V with me downstairs? Gabs usually did that."

"Sure. C'mon. We gotta be quiet though, remember Gabi's sleeping."

Caleb nodded but said, "I'll race ya," racing off.

"Hey! No fair, head start!" I said running after him.

When I got to the living room, I saw Caleb standing there staring at Brie, who was still laying on the couch sleeping.

"What is it?" I asked Caleb quietly.

"Watch." Caleb whispered to me.

In reply, I turned my head and looked at Brie.

"What do you mean?" I asked after awhile.

"Keep watching." Caleb whispered again.

Again, I turned to look at Brie.

Then…I think, I saw what Caleb wanted me to.

"Mom..." She mumbled.

Caleb was about to say something but I shook my head, signaling him to stay quiet.

"TROY!" She screamed sitting up.

I pulled Caleb with me into the kitchen to hide under the table. I wanted to see what Gabriella would do.

I heard her get up from the couch and walk around in the living room.

"Troy?" She called out softly.

I wanted so much to come out and hug her but I was trying to experiment a bit.

"Troy?" She whimpered this time.

"Troy, are you here?" She asked softly.

She walked into the kitchen with her back facing us. Luckily, Caleb and I were under the table.

"Troy?" She whimpered again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly crawled out from under the table and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

At first she flinched but relaxed realizing who it was.

Regular POV (Gabi's)

I let out a breath of relief. "Oh, Troy," I said under my breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his voice filled with concern.

"Half way, I guess."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I turned around to face him.

"Well, I had a dream about the night my parents died...but this time, there was a little twist. Whispers was there and she was the babysitter….but, I never even saw the locket in my mother's room…I'm so confused on which is the real story right now, Troy."

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I wish I could help you."

I sighed and nodded. "Same here." I said softly as Troy hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at me.

"Fine, fine. Really I am."

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing me.

"Yes! Gosh, Troy. Don't worry so much."

He felt my forehead. "Go lay down."

I sighed out in frustration and annoyance as he gently pushed me into the living room.

Caleb walked over to me. "You two are crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Go in the kitchen, Caleb." I said, a small smile appearing on my face.

He obeyed and walked back into the kitchen. After he disappeared I sat down on the couch and folded my arms across my chest.

"I am fine." I said stubbornly.

He sighed. "It's like taking care of little kids around here!" He said pretending to be frustrated.

I smiled proudly as he turned to walk into the kitchen and take care of Caleb.

He turned back to look at me and said, "Don't. Move."

I just looked around the room pretending I didn't hear him.

After he came back from the kitchen he said, "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Well…here's the easy way, I. Am. Fine. I. Don't. Have. To. Lay. Down."

He shook his head. "Brie, I don't want you to get a higher fever. Just please lay down. You don't have to sleep unless you want to, just rest."

I shook my head.

"Troy! Could you help me please?" Caleb called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Just a second!" Troy called back.

I smiled innocently at Troy.

"Don't move." He said walking over to the kitchen.

_Where to hide? _I looked around the living room. I ran behind the couch and crouched down so Troy couldn't see me.

I heard Troy walk back into the living room. "Alright, Gabriella Anne, come out."

I sent Troy a text:

_Come find me!_

_Gabi_

"Oh, so you're playing hide and seek now? Haha, very funny."

I sent Troy another text:

_Come find me, Bolton _

_I'm not coming out_

"Where are you, Montez?" Troy said as he walked around the living room looking for me.

"I hate to tell you this, Montez but your little plan isn't working. Once I find you your taking more medicine.

I sent Troy another text:

_Gotta find me first, Bolton _

_And you can't make me take medicine!_

"Do we have to repeat of last time, Miss Montez?"

_Crap, no! That was embarrassing! _I thought. But I remained confident and texted:

_U can't make me!_

Troy shook his head. "Alright, I'm giving you one, last, chance. If you come out on the count of three, you won't have to take any medicine but you will have to lay down. If you don't...well,

face the consequences, Montez."

Troy waited a little bit then said, "1.….c'mon out, Gabi…..2.…you have to come out sooner or later….3. Fine, I guess you'll have to take medicine _and_ lay down."

Troy began looking around the living room. He was almost at my hiding spot when, "Troy! Could you help me real quick?" Caleb yelled from the kitchen again.

"So close," He muttered under his breath. "Yeah! Coming!" He yelled back as he walked back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, I had to…"Achoo!" I sneezed but quickly covered my mouth.

Troy stopped. But then kept walking, "Hey, Caleb….do me a favor…" He said but I couldn't hear what he said after that.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing very loudly. I jumped and tried to shut it up but then, Troy bent down to look at me.

I smiled nervously. "Hi."

"C'mon, Brie." He said grabbing my hands and pulling me out from behind the couch and pulling me into the kitchen.

"Great job, Caleb!" Troy said, high-fiving Caleb.

I pouted. "You guys are mean."

"Yeah, well now, I can't leave you alone anymore."

I continued pouting.

Troy shook his head and looked at Caleb. "Hey, Caleb, where do you keep the medicine? Gabi hid it from me again."

I shook my head frantically silently praying that Caleb would be quiet this time.

He looked at me and then at Troy. "It's upstairs, in the bathroom cabinet." He answered smiling.

I groaned in frustration. "I hate you Caleb!" I said as Troy pulled me out and of the kitchen and upstairs.

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**This time, I think we're going to continue from where we left off and not skip anything. What do you guys say? Is a longer chapter ok with you guys? Hope you like it!**

_Troy shook his head and looked at Caleb. "Hey, Caleb, where do you keep the medicine? Gabi hid it from me again."_

_I shook my head frantically silently praying that Caleb would be quiet this time._

_He looked at me and then at Troy. "It's upstairs, in the bathroom cabinet." He answered smiling._

_I groaned in frustration. "I hate you Caleb!" I said as Troy pulled me out and of the kitchen and upstairs._

I tried everything. I just could not get out of this boy's grasp.

"Troy, please let me go." I whined.

"No, you knew the consequences and now you're facing them." Troy said smiling evilly.

"You're just like Caleb." I muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as we reached the bathroom.

He pulled me in, shut the door and locked it.

"Are you sure you're not going to murder me?" I asked teasing.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Brie. All you have to do is take the medicine and your done. That's it." He said letting my wrist go.

"But medicine is disgusting!"

"Yeah, well, so is being sick. I hate seeing you sick." Troy said looking through the cabinet.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Why?"

"Because," He said stopping to look at me. "I can't kiss you." He whispered.

I tried not to smile. Now is not the situation to smile or blush. He's trying to distract me. _Well not this time Bolton!_

"Besides, it makes me miserable to see you miserable, and we can't let Caleb or I get sick either can we?"

I sighed. "I guess not…but I don't have a fever, I'm just a little warm! I'll lay down, I promise. I'll be the best little patient you've ever seen." I begged.

Troy stopped and looked like he was considering it.

"Please," I whimpered putting on my best puppy-dog face.

This time, Troy sighed. "You promise to behave?"

"Yes, yes, Troy please. I promise. I won't complain, I'll just do it, whatever you want me to."

Troy looked skeptical.

"Ok, maybe I'll complain a little, but to myself."

That made Troy smile. "Fine. Now, I'll be nice. Do you want to lay down in your bedroom or the living room?"

"Living room?" I quietly asked.

He nodded as we walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs again.

Caleb came out of the kitchen. "Did you get her to take it?"

"No, she got out of it." Troy said watching me sit down on the couch.

"What? How?"

"I whimpered. He's weak when it comes to whimpers." I smiled.

"Gosh, Troy. Man up!" Caleb joked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You know that I'm weak when it comes to you, Brie."

I blushed this time.

He gently kissed my forehead. "Just watch TV for right now. I'm going to go check on Caleb ok? He's probably getting hungry."

I nodded as I laid down and turned the TV on.

"Are you hungry?"

I hesitated but shook my head.

"What's wrong, Brie?"

"I'm just not hungry." I mumbled.

"Brie," Troy said sitting on the edge of the couch. "You haven't been eating much lately. Is it because you're sick?"

I shrugged.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Why aren't you talking?"

I shrugged again.

"C'mon, Brie. There's something wrong. I can tell it through you're eyes." Troy whispered.

"What if I can't defeat Whispers? The legend _has _to stop here. I don't want it to go on after Caleb or me." I whispered.

"You can and you will. She's almost powerless now against you.

Just think positive. Abby and Jamie will be there, I'll be there, and a little ghost told me, that your parents are going to be there." He whispered back.

I sat up. "Really? Who told you?"

"Jamie. Abby wouldn't know a thing." Troy smiled.

I smiled too and nodded. "You're right. I can do it."

"That's it. Now are you sure your not hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Troy's POV

Brie is starting to act weird. I think I need to talk to Jamie and Abby about this defeating Whispers thing too. We need to get it over with.

"Hey, Caleb."

"Is Gabs ok?" He asked looking up from his homework.

"Yeah, just a little stressed."

Caleb nodded. "You noticed it too huh?"

"You heard me talking to her?"

"Uh huh. I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I knew she was worried."

"You're a good brother, Caleb."

"Thanks Troy."

"Gosh, you're just like your sister. Always thanking." I said shaking my head.

He smiled.

I just noticed he smiled like Brie.

"You ready to eat?"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"What do you want?"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Sure." I smiled.

**A/N-Sorry for the bad ending I just needed to finish. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! Again, I'm open to any ideas on how to end the story. You can leave a review or PM me. The story will probably end after 2 or 3 more chapters but again, I'm still open to ideas how to end it! PM me or leave a review!**

**Either way, Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**This is what I dreamt last night so it's odd because these usually don't happen but I thought this would be a good turning point for the story. This time things are changing because, it's from Caleb's POV! Trust me you guys will be shocked at this chapter….. Hope you like it!**

Caleb's POV

The next morning after breakfast and sometime into the afternoon, Troy said that he would be going out to the store for medicine.

"No, please, Troy no more medicine." Gabs whined.

"Brie, it's just to replace the medicine you took. You're fine now. But, I want you to go lie down upstairs, please." Troy said grabbing the extra house key Gabs made for him.

"Yeah, Gabs. C'mon, we can go watch TV upstairs in your room." I said.

"Please, Brie." Troy said softly, kissing her forehead.

I was about ready to throw up, but being the polite 7-almost-8-year-old I was, I dealt with it.

She smiled and nodded.

"C'mon, Caleb. Let's go because Dr. Bolton knows best." Gabs said rolling her eyes.

I smiled. "I'll race ya!" I yelled, racing up the stairs with Gab on my heels.

"Take it easy, Brie!" Troy yelled after us before he shut the door.

After a half an hour of watching TV, Gabs looked at me. "You know, you don't have to sit here. I know you just said that to be nice."

"You know me to well." I said smiling and rolling off the bed.

"Thanks, Gabs. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

She nodded and smiled back at me. "Thanks Caleb but I can get stuff myself."

I nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall to my own room.

Nobody's POV

After Caleb left, a strong gust of wind blew the balcony doors open and Gabriella's room door shut.

"Fine, Whispers. Come out. I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Gabriella said firmly getting out of bed.

Whispers appeared. "Ah, so you've gained your strength. You must be so proud." She said sarcastically.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Whispers. Torment me all you want, but you can't hurt me."

"Can I? Well, this just might prove you wrong."

Suddenly, Gabi felt a little dizzy. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"That dizzy feeling? You're going to faint, Gabriella." Whispers said stepping closer, completely ignoring Gabi's question.

"I-I will not." Gabi said trying to remain standing.

"Don't fight it, Gabriella. Your only wasting time."

"I-I'm not going to faint. I-I'm st-stronger then that." Gabriella said now trying to keep her eyes open.

"Not now."

Before Gabriella could say anything more, she collapsed onto her bed.

Just before fading out of consciousness she heard a voice echo through her head, "Night, Gabriella."

Caleb's POV

After another half hour, I noticed Troy hadn't come home and Gabs hadn't come out from her room. Something's up.

I walked down the hall and into Gab's room.

It was empty.

No Gabs and no Troy.

"Gabs? Are you in here?"

Silence.

"If this is a joke it isn't funny anymore, Gabs. You too, Troy." I said looking around the room.

Suddenly, Whispers appeared in front of me.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"Looking for your sister?" She asked smiling evilly.

"Where is she?"

Whispers pointed to a full length mirror hanging on the wall behind me.

I turned around and in the mirror I saw….Gabriella?

I wasn't quite sure.

Around her eyes were black circles, as though she had been punched, but her eyes weren't swollen.

Her eyes themselves weren't the chocolate brown that runs in the family but a dark, scary, black.

Her skin wasn't it's usual natural tan but pale as though she was a ghost.

Her hair was down and she was wearing the clothes she was before, but they just looked completely different.

My eyes widened. "Gabriella?"

She just stared at me with angry eyes.

"What did you do to her?" I asked no longer scared but angry.

"What she deserves."

"She doesn't deserve this! Change her back!"

"Since, we don't have the time of waiting till midnight, we have to wait till noon. Once noon strikes, Gabriella will be like this forever."

"You'll never win, ever!" I screamed at her.

I looked at the time: 11:57 a.m.

Troy better get here soon!

I looked at Gabriella. "Gabs, please, you have to listen to me. It's me, Caleb! You brother. You have to overpower Whispers. Remember she can't win! You can't let her win!"

She continued to glare at me.

"You have to come back. I can't lose you too," I said with tears starting to fall. "I already lost Mom and Dad….then Auntie Maria…I can't lose you too, Gabriella. You're all I have left."

I heard the door slam downstairs.

"Troy!" I yelled.

He pounded up the stairs and into the room. "Caleb?"

Nobody's POV

Everyone's head turned to look at Troy. Even Gabriella.

"Brie?" Troy said walking closer to the mirror.

Gabriella just glared at him.

"Caleb….?"

"Hello, Troy."

Troy turned around.

Whispers was smirking at him.

"What have to done to her?"

"Quit asking questions. You have until 12 noon to fix this, which isn't much time." Whispers said.

"Troy do something!" Caleb screamed.

"Brie? Do you remember me? It's Troy." Troy said softly.

"I only remember those who are dominant. Whispers is my master now." Gabriella said almost robotically.

"No, no, no. Brie, Whispers is not your master. Don't you ever dare say that again. Please, remember. I'm your boyfriend, Troy. Remember?"

Her expression softened a bit. "Troy?" She said softly.

"Yeah, Brie. C'mon keep it coming."

"Gabriella!" Whispers yelled.

Gabriella's expression changed back to a glare.

"Brie, listen to me. You're not a ghost and you're not a servant. You're a sister, a daughter, a granddaughter, a wonderful student, and a forgiving, beautiful, talented, generous, and some many other things, of a girlfriend."

She looked like she was thinking.

"Brie, please. It's just me, it's Troy."

Her eyes changed back to brown. "Troy, help." She whimpered.

"Just listen to me, Brie."

"Gabriella! Don't listen to him!" Whispers yelled.

But Gabriella wasn't fazed. She was looking straight into Troy's eyes.

"Troy, I'm freezing." Gabriella said.

"Just concentrate, Brie." Troy said softly.

Tears started freely falling down Gabriella's cheeks.

"Oh, Brie please don't cry."

Troy looked at Gabriella confused for a moment. As she cried, the black around her eyes faded away.

"Troy, please help me." Gabriella whimpered again.

"C'mon, Brie. Concentrate. Just walk straight out of the mirror. Just take a step forward."

"I can't, Troy. Please help me." She whimpered again.

Troy walked to stand right in front of the mirror.

"Just step out and I'll catch you. I promise, Brie."

Slowly, Gabi stepped forward out of the mirror, almost tripping.

But of course, just like he promised, Troy caught her.

Gabi clung to him. "Don't let me go." She whimpered, with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I won't, I promise." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist.

"You've done enough, Whispers." Troy said fiercely.

Whispers just smirked and left.

"You're ok, Brie. Shhh…I'm right here." He whispered.

Caleb ran up to them and joined in the group hug.

Gabi clung tighter to Troy and whimpered.

"Shhh….it's just Caleb….I'm right here. It's ok, Brie."

"I'm…freezing…" Gabriella muttered.

Troy pulled back the covers of her bed, and laid her down gently, tucking her back in.

"No! No, leave! No, leave!" Gabriella shouted.

"It's ok, Brie. I'm right here." Troy said sitting on her bed.

"Come lay next to me." She whispered.

Troy obeyed as he crawled under the covers with Gabi.

Caleb crawled on the other side of Gabi too.

And they just stayed like that….until dinner when Caleb said,

"I'm starving!"

**A/N-Long chapter, huh? Hope you guys liked it!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N-****Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter!**

Regular POV (Gabi's)

I woke up and looked around. Troy was still sleeping on my left and Caleb was sleeping on my right.

I slowly crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Today, I could feel that something was going to happen. I can't say whether it's good or bad, but something's going to happen.

Last night was really scary, and I thought honestly that Whispers was going to win this time.

But I decided, that I was going to toughen up and act like it never happened.

Troy came downstairs with Caleb trailing behind. "Hey, Brie."

I continued making myself some toast.

Troy stopped. "Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" He asked me slowly.

"Yeah, fine." I said walking to the counter.

"Caleb, do you want some cereal?" I asked my little brother, changing the subject.

"Yeah, thanks Gabs."

"Brie can I talk to you?" Troy asked.

"Sure, Troy. Caleb, go up and change into clean clothes."

Caleb nodded and ran upstairs.

I took his bowl and spoon and started washing them in the sink.

"Are you ok, El?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know." I said as I dried off the dishes.

Troy watched me as I put the dishes away.

"Your sure you ok?"

"Yes, Troy. I'm absolutely sure." I lied. So…I wasn't ok. Inside, I was freaking out but I had to stay strong. I'm not going to go weak.

"Ok, but if anything's bothering you, come tell me ok?" He said kissing my forehead.

"I promise." I smiled.

Caleb came back downstairs. "Ew, gross!"

Troy and I started laughing.

"I believe that today….is somebody's birthday." I smiled at Caleb.

"Oh yeah, with everything I actually forgot." Caleb said.

"Happy Birthday, Caleb." I said hugging my little brother.

"Happy Birthday, buddy." Troy said.

"Awesome! I'm officially 8 years old."

"I say we celebrate. How about you invite your friends over Caleb?"

"Nah, I'd rather spend it with you guys."

I was shocked. I think Troy was too. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, plus if Whispers decides to drop in, I don't need my friends to see. I'd rather just have a party with you guys."

I bent down to see his face. "I'm sorry that Auntie Maria isn't here. I'm sorry Mom and Dad aren't either. Auntie Maria not being here is sorta my fault."

"No, it's not Gabs. I know their watching. At least Mom and Dad. I'm not sure about Auntie Maria."

As I stood back up I said, "Caleb, could you go upstairs and play for a bit?"

Caleb nodded. "I don't want to see what you and Troy are going to do."

I smiled and watched him walk upstairs.

"What is it, Brie?"

"Troy, I…" I trailed off as tears gathered in my eyes. I turned to face him.

"Oh, Brie what's wrong?"

"It's my fault," I sobbed as he pulled me into a hug.

"What is?"

"My Aunt Maria not being here, it's my fault Whispers overshadowed her and took her away, we have no one left and it's all my fault."

"Shhh…it's ok…it's ok." He said softly, rubbing my back.

"It's all my fault!"

"No, no it's not, Brie. It is in no way your fault what happened. No one knew what Whispers was going to do, we couldn't stop her."

"How do you know?"

"Because, El, it's true. No one knew that Whispers was going to overshadow your aunt and take her away, if I did, trust me I would've stopped her."

"But Troy, it's all my-"

"Shhh….don't even say it, Ella because it's not true."

I sighed and pulled away. "Thanks." I said wiping my tears away.

"Well, now that I've got you talking, do you think you could tell me how you feel?"

"About what?"

"Yesterday, about what happened."

"Terrible. Honestly, terrible. I feel like something is going to happen today, and I don't mean Caleb's birthday."

"Remember, Brie, I'm right here."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know….I'm stuck with you." I teased.

"Oh yeah, Montez, you're stuck with me. Aren't you lucky?"

"No, but that's ok."

"Oh really? Now that calls for punishment."

"No way!" I yelled running out of the kitchen.

Troy ran over picked me up and pinned me on the couch.

"Let me go!"

"No way, not without punishment."

Troy started tickling my stomach.

"N-no! T-Troy, st-stop!"

"You think that's bad? Just you wait, I have even got to weak spot yet."

"Y-you wouldn't d-dare." I laughed.

"Hey Caleb!" Troy yelled upstairs, as he stopped tickling me.

Caleb came down. "Yeah?"

"Since it's your birthday I'll let you decide, should I get Gabi's weak spot?"

"Oh yeah!" Caleb yelled.

Oh no...

**A/N-Do you guys like it? Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

I laid on the couch trying to catch my breath while Troy, leaned against the doorframe connecting the kitchen and the dining room smiled.

"I…hate…you."

"Love you too, Brie." He walked over and kissed my forehead.

I glared at him and sat up.

"It was Caleb's idea, not mine."

"You don't have to listen to an eight year old."

"It's his birthday, I was being nice, and you aren't supposed to be rude to people." Troy joked, sitting next to me.

Before I could reply, I suddenly got really, really, cold. "Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Feel what?"

I got up and looked around. No windows were open. I sighed. _Not again…_

I walked upstairs. "Caleb! Go downstairs to the living room and sit by Troy, ok?"

"Um, why, Gabs?"

"Just go."

He shrugged and walked downstairs.

**With Troy…..**

"What's up with my sister? Did something happen between you guys?"

"What? Oh, no. That's not it. I'm going to check on her, ok? If you need anything just shout."

Caleb nodded.

I walked upstairs to Gabriella's room and saw her sitting in the middle of the room with a book in her lap.

"Something wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

**Regular POV (Gabi's) **

"No, no…I was just…looking." I said not looking up at him.

"At what?"

"Well, my mom used to always look at this book but she wouldn't ever let me read it. But now I know why."

"Why?"

"It's a book about ghosts…and immortal stuff."

"What made you want to look at that?"

"Whispers was here." I said still not looking up at him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I don't feel like talking about it."

"What happened?"

"I just don't feel like talking about, ok Troy. I'm alive aren't I?" I snapped.

Troy sighed. "Alright, fine," He said standing up. "I'll go."

After I heard the front door shut, I looked up from the book as a lone tear slipped down my cheek.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Gabs? What happened? Is everything ok with you and Troy?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah…he just had to go home for a little bit." I said trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Ok…are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine."

He opened the door. "No your not." He said walking over to me. He hugged me. "Don't cry, Gabs. What happened?"

"Things you wouldn't understand. But you know what, I needed that hug, so thanks."

"You're welcome, Gabs. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but I'm sorry I'm ruining your birthday."

"No you're not, Gabriella. It's not your fault."

"Thanks Caleb."

"No prob. But um, can I go call my friend?"

"Sure. Just don't be too long. I'm going to start dinner."

"Ok, I promise." Caleb said walking out of the room.

I closed the book and stood up, walked downstairs and started dinner.

**Caleb's POV**

I was definitely not calling my friend. I had to call Troy. I had to get him to come over and work things out with Gabs.

"_Brie? Is everything ok?" _

"Troy, it's me."

"_Caleb? What's wrong?"_

"It's Gabs. Whatever happened between you two, made her upset."

"_Is she hurt or anything?"_

"Physically, no. But please, Troy, you gotta come and work it out with her."

"_I just left because it seemed like the right thing to do. She didn't want to talk to me." _

"Please, just come."

"_I'll be there soon, Caleb." _

I walked downstairs to the living room. I wanted to let Troy in as soon as he got here.

I looked at out the window and saw Troy walk up. I quietly opened the door.

Before he could say anything, I whispered, "She's in the kitchen."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch, acting like I had nothing to do with it.

**Regular POV (Gabi's)**

I sat staring at the counter. I had no idea what to make Caleb. No more mac and cheese. We've had way too much of it anyway.

Either way, I could only think about what happened with Troy.

Why didn't he get that I just didn't want to talk about it? I sighed.

"Something wrong, Brie?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Troy standing there. I sighed again. "No, nothing."

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I get that you don't want to talk about it, but if its because you think you have to hide it from me, you don't."

"I don't Troy…I just don't want to talk about it."

"Brie, please."

"And anyway, I'm busy. So you'll just have to go entertain Caleb." I said turning back to the counter.

I heard Troy sigh and he walked to sit at the small table in the kitchen.

"Gabriella, please, just talk to me."

"Fine, Troy, I'm sorry ok? I'm just stressed because Caleb's been looking forward to this day since he could talk, and since my parents died….its even harder and now it's my fault that my Aunt Maria isn't here, he can't invite his friends over because of that dumb ghost haunting our house and I have to take care of myself and Caleb, a little earlier then expected, along with school, and I still have to defeat the dumb ghost…I just can't do it anymore." I said sliding down to the floor.

"Brie, I told you, your not going through this alone. I'm going to help you, I promised you I would, and I'm going to stick to that promise. It's not your fault your aunt isn't here. Like I said before, no one could prevent it. It was Caleb's choice whether or not to invite friends, so don't kick yourself for it." Troy explained calmly, sitting next to me.

"It's really hard." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know, Brie."

I sighed again.

"How about we just order a pizza?"

"I don't know, Troy…"

"Brie, its one night. It won't kill anyone."

"Alright. Now help me up."

He smiled and got up and helped me stand up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't you go upstairs and lie down? I'll call you when the pizza's here." Troy suggested.

"I'm not tired."

"Sure, you aren't. Just go, please?"

"Fine…but you owe me." I said walking upstairs.

I sighed _again_. For who knows what time. I laid down on my bed.

Maybe Troy was right. I think I'm getting a little sleepy…

_Suddenly, I was whipped around and Whispers was standing there with a smirk on her face._

_I was about to say something but she snapped her fingers and suddenly, there was a gag in my mouth and my wrists and ankles were tied together._

_"Hope you enjoy seeing your parents again. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Whispers said._

_I frantically shook my head and tried to yell but it came out muffled._

_"You can thank me later." She said as she flashed out._

_At first I wondered why she hadn't taken me but my answer soon came._

_She made the wind so strong it basically blew me over and I fell into the pond. Then her plan fell into place. She had tied my ankles and wrists so I couldn't swim only sink. And she put a gag_

_in my mouth so I wouldn't scream._

_She tried to kill me._

_I frantically tried to reach the surface but to no avail._

_As I began to sink I lost consciousness..._

**A/N-Now, I really will end it there….hmm…is this a dream? Or is this really happening again? Either way, will Troy come to Gabi's rescue? Check back soon and leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**So…I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. School's starting soon and I gotta get myself ready and all that. Soooo….well, here it goes: I've been thinking about this for awhile and I decided, at least from this point that after I finish all my stories that are currently in progress, I will write **_**Bait Girl **_**but that will probably be my last story for awhile. With school starting, I can't sit on the computer all the time, so I decided to take a break. Don't worry though, I will definitely finish all my stories before I take a break. **

I bolted upright in bed. I looked around. I'm safe. . . . .it didn't happen. . . .I'm home. "Troy!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Troy ran in with Caleb behind him. "What's wrong, Brie?"

"I had-the-and Whispers." I gasped.

"Brie, calm down. Everything's fine. Your safe." Troy soothed, sitting on the bed.

"Caleb! Come here."

He ran over to the bed and crawled over and sat next to me.

I hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok, Gabs?" Caleb asked, looking up at me.

"Why is your hair wet?" Troy asked, picking up a strand of my hair.

I took it from him. It was wet. But why?

"And why do you smell like," Caleb sniffed. "dirty, pond water?"

"I-I don't know…I-"

"Gabriella did you go somewhere?" Troy asked me.

"No. . .I don't know. . .I just. . .," I stuttered. I didn't know how to explain. I didn't know either.

"Well, whatever this is," Caleb scrunched his nose. "you need to take a bath."

"Thanks, Caleb." I rolled my eyes.

"Smelly!" Caleb yelled, running out of the room, even though I could tell he was just joking.

"Seriously, Gabi, I think he'd right. You need to take a shower or something."

"Well, thanks. That makes me feel so much better coming from my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed.

"Gabriella, really, what happened?"

"I know as much as you do, Troy." I said going into my bathroom.

"No, what were you dreaming about."

"The pond." I said, brushing out my hair while looking in the mirror.

"Maybe that's why you smell like pond water?"

"My guess is as good as yours."

"You seem calm about this."

"That's because," I said turning to face him. "I am."

"I know I should be happy about this but, why?"

"I'm so used to Whispers doing this. I really shouldn't be but I am. Today, is it. Today, I'm going to finish her off and send her to wherever it is her kind of spirits go."

"You sound pretty confident about this."

"I am."

"Except one thing. Your missing the _biggest _peace in the puzzle." Troy said.

"What?"

"The locket."

"What do mean it's right-" My eyes widened. It wasn't around my neck. I never took it off. I don't remember being anywhere except. . . . . . . .when I was sick. But I never took it off since then. It doesn't make any sense. I ran out of the bathroom and into my room.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find the necklace." I said, tearing through my drawers.

"Did you put it away?"

"No, I never took it off."

"You obviously did."

A gust of wind blew the balcony doors open and Jamie and Abby appeared. "Hey, guys." Abby smiled.

I didn't answer but Troy replied, "What's up guys?"

"Well, we've got good news! Two things actually." Jamie said.

"First of all, we know how you can defeat Whispers." Abby said.

"How?" I asked, still tearing through my drawers.

"Well, you mom defeated her, in a way, the same way you can. Once and for all."

"How?" I asked again, giving up on finding the necklace for now.

"Your mom thought of you and Caleb. She knew how much she loved and cared for you." Jamie said.

"The point?" I snapped.

"Now, now, Gabi, chill out." Abby said.

"Ugh, just tell me!"

"On the evening of the eclipse," Jamie started.

"Which is tonight." Abby added.

"When the dark and light crossover, Whispers will finally be able to set her evil followers free from the grave." Jamie continued.

"Uh huh. . . .," I said.

"But all you have to do is go to the graveyard, and the eclipse will reflect off of the stone in your necklace."

"Releasing all the trapped spirits." Abby said.

"Like your mom, dad, and Aunt Maria."

"But Aunt Maria isn't trapped. Whispers captured her."

"Yeah, but she'll be returned back to the Earth Plane. So she gets to live with you guys again." Jamie smiled.

"Well, that would be easy, if I had the necklace." I sighed, beginning to look through my drawers again.

"Wait, you don't have it?" Abby panicked.

"No. I just lost it. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find it long before tonight."

Jamie and Abby whispered to each other.

I looked at Troy.

He shrugged.

"We know where your necklace is." Abby said.

"Where?"

"Whispers has it." Jamie said.

"What?" Troy and I yelled.

"We can get it back, don't worry. It's just gonna take some time."

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed.

"And on that note, we gotta go. See you guys tonight. We'll meet outside the graveyard!" Jamie said, pulling Abby into a mist that appeared.

I sighed again. "Great. Just great."

"Don't worry, Gabs. They'll get it. They promised."

"Yeah, well promise doesn't always work." I said getting up to go back into the bathroom.

Troy grabbed my shoulders. "Gabriella, look me in the eyes, and tell me nothing's wrong."

I looked away. "Nothing's wrong." I mumbled.

"Gabriella,"

"Fine, everything's wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I yelled.

"Brie," He said letting go of my shoulders, but then he sighed. "Go take a shower, ok? I got an idea. And I'll tell you when you get out."

"Fine."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

**Troy's POV**

I had to get Gabriella over this fear. I know she wouldn't admit it, but I knew she was afraid to go back to that pond.

"Hey, uh, Caleb, is there somewhere you could go for awhile? I don't feel right leaving you home alone." I asked as soon as I got downstairs.

"I guess I could go to my grandparents house. They live down the block."

"Are they your mom's or you dad's parents?"

"My dad's."

"Ok, well go get ready, ok? Just grab some stuff that you wanna take over there."

"Ok." Caleb said, running up the stairs.

A few minutes later Brie came downstairs, dressed in clean clothes. "Where are we going that Caleb needs to go to my grandparents?"

"I just don't feel right about leaving him home alone. I can't believe we never did anything before."

"You're right. But where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**Regular POV (Gabi's)**

After we dropped off Caleb at my grandparents house, Troy still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Can you tell me now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, why not?"

"You'll see soon."

"But I hate surprises." I whined.

"Now, that is a lie."

"You know what I mean."

"And we're here."

I looked at the window of Troy's old truck. "Why are we at the park?"

"Just trust me." He said, getting out.

I got out of the truck and Troy walked over. He grabbed my hand and lead me through some trees to….Oh no. I know where this is going. "Troy, no." I said, stopping.

"What?"

"I'm not going back there. Not now, I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are. I know you are."

"What if-what if she tries to do it again?" I hiccupped, with tears threatening to fall.

"Come here," Troy said, pulling me into a hug. "I promise you, I'll hold onto you the entire time. You won't fall. I promise." He whispered.

I pulled back. "Promise?"

"Promise."

We walked a little further through the trees and to the clearing where the pond was.

"Troy, I don't think I can do this." I said, pulling him back.

"Brie, I promise you, I won't let you fall."

"But what if I do?"

"You won't. But if you do, I'll jump in and save you just like last time."

"I can't Troy, I just-I can't!"

"You _can _do it. I'll be right there with you the entire time. I won't leave unless you tell me to."

"Ok." I said softly as we walked closer to the water's edge.

We got to the edge of the pond and I looked down into the water. I saw my reflection as usual. But suddenly Whispers's reflection appeared behind me. She had an evil smile on her face. She reached up and looked like she was about to push me in.

I gasped and buried my face into Troy's chest. "Troy, help me, help me. She's right there. She's gonna push me in." I said, but it came out muffled.

"Shhh…calm down, Brie. Your ok. Nothing's there." He soothed.

I slowly pulled away from Troy and looked where Whispers 'supposedly' was. Nothing was there. I looked down into the water. Still nothing.

"But-but she was there. I saw her. I swear, I'm not going crazy."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry, I know your not. You're just probably imagining things."

We sat in silence for a bit. All I heard was…thunder? I looked up. It looked suddenly really cloudy.

"You did it, Brie." Troy whispered.

"What?"

"You did it. You've been sitting here all this time, barely worrying about falling in. I've just been talking to you the whole time." Troy smiled at me.

"You're right….I did it. But I don't want to come here alone anymore. This place kinda creepy."

He nodded. "That's fine. Now c'mon we better go pick up Caleb."

As we drove to my grandparent's house, I tapped on the window. But suddenly, a thought came to my mind. "Troy. . . . .don't you feel like…hm, parents to Caleb instead of being an older sibling?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Troy said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, I mean. . . .I'm living on my own. I'm eventually going to have to get a job because this isn't gonna last forever. And…I don't know. I love Caleb, to death honestly and it doesn't bother me. But I just feel more like a parent, rather then an older sister." I shrugged.

"I get what your saying. Do you think you can handle that? I mean, being a 'parent'."

"I don't know. . . .I'm going to have to get a job. And find a babysitter for Caleb sometimes."

"Gabriella, your putting way to much pressure on yourself. Why don't you ask your grandparents for help? They seem like wonderful people, I'm sure they'd help you."

"I am not. And I don't need help. I mean, I have you to help. Caleb's not a hassle he's just…a handful sometimes."

Troy turned onto my grandparent's street. "You just need to relax, ok? Quit putting so much pressure on yourself."

"What are you going to do about it?" I teased.

"I just may have to tie you to a chair so that you actually sit still for one thing." Troy joked.

"Ah, but I wouldn't sit still long enough for you to tie me to a chair." I smiled.

"We'll see." Troy smiled back as he parked in front of my grandparents house.

Before we could even get out of the car, Caleb ran over, looking scared as ever.

I got out, ran to him and picked him up. "Hey, buddy what's wrong?"

"Please, just take me home, Gabi. Please." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

I got back into the truck and strapped myself in, with Caleb on my lap.

Troy gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged. "What's wrong, Caleb, huh? What's got you so scared?"

He picked his head up, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I'll tell you when we get home." He laid his head back down.

"Don't worry, bud. We'll be home soon." Troy said, driving back home.

I just can't imagine what would've happened to Caleb that would've got him so scared.

**A/N-And…so that's it. Any suggestions on what could've happened at their grandparents? Keep in mind this is Mr. Montez's parents. I'll take suggestions. Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating again. Slowly but surely, I am updating. That's better then no updating at all right? Lol, well I hope you guys like it!**

We got home and went inside. I sat on the couch with Caleb in my lap still, and Troy locked the door and sat down next to me.

"So what's wrong, Caleb? What's got you so scared?" I asked him.

"It wasn't scary, it was a little more freaky." Caleb said.

"Well, what happened?" Troy asked.

"I-I...well, I was at grandma and grandpa's...and it was just so freaky Gabs. I didn't get it at first, but I-"

The phone started ringing.

I sighed. "I'll get it," I said, about to get up.

"NO! No, Gabi you can't leave me." Caleb said, hugging me tighter.

"Calm down, Caleb. Calm down, Troy's right here. I'll be right back."

"No," He whimpered.

I stood up, still holding Caleb and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Gabriella, dear? Is Caleb with you? He's seems to disappeared."_ A woman's elderly voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, he's right here, Grandma."

_"Oh, good, good. I thought he got lost."_

"Grandma, could I ask, what did Caleb do at your house?"

_"Well, he got into one of your grandfather's old books. I think it might've scared him a little bit."_

"Oh, well, ok. But what book?"

_"One of your grandfather's old witchcraft books. I don't understand it, I told him to get rid of them ages ago."_

"Ok, I gotta go, Grandma. I have guests, so I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright, Gabriella. Well, if you need any help taking care of Caleb, we'll be happy to babysit him again."_

"Thanks, Grandma. I'll remember that. Bye." I hung up, sighed, and walked back over the couch.

"Gabs, that wasn't really what happened."

"Well, then what did?"

"I did get into one of grandpa's old books, but when I touched it, I saw something really weird."

"What was it?"

"It was Whispers...and she...she, I don't know what she was doing. I can't even explain it."

Troy and I looked at each other.

"I'm sorry that happened-"

_"Gaabrieellaa..."_

I stopped, but then continued. "I'm sorry that-"

_"Gaaabrieeellaaa..."_

I looked around, but didn't see anything. I tried to continue, "I'm-"

_"It happens tonight Gabriella." "The spirits shall break free, and the peace as you know it will be broken." "Humans will be slaves, to ghosts who don't behave." _**(A/N-Yes, I know that rhymes.)**

"Troy," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...,"

And foggy mist appeared, and two hands reached out and pulled me towards it.

"TROY!" I screamed right before I was pulled into the mist.

"Gabriella!" I could hear Troy and Caleb yell, but it sounded like an echo.

I fell to the ground. "Ow..." I stood up and looked at what I was wearing. It was a dress, that looked like a nightgown, and it was dirty. My hair was down, instead of it's ponytail I had in when I was with Troy. I ran down the dark hallway, and ran into a dead end. Before I could do anything else, a hand went over my mouth and an arm around my waist and they pulled me backwards. Now I was in a completely white room. I looked around. Nothing was there. I turned to look behind me, when I heard the sound of a door open.

A man came in, dressed in what looked like a doctor's uniform. "Sit in the chair," He said, not facing me.

"What chair?"

A chair, resembling a dentist's chair appeared. I looked at it in disgust and then said, "No thanks."

"Now," He pushed me into the chair.

"Um, where exactly is this place?"

"Here."

"Yeah, I think I should just go..." I said, trying to get up but suddenly couldn't. I looked down at my chest.

Straps. Great.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

"Don't worry," The man said, turning around to face me. He was holding...a...a...*gulp*...a needle. "you won't remember much afterwards."

He walked closer and closer and just when he was about to put the needle in my arm, I said, "Who's in charge around here?"

He put the needle in my arm, and instead of screaming, I felt dizzy and fell asleep.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them. Where the heck was I? So far, my worst nightmare had been happening.

"HELP! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!" I heard someone scream.

I ran after the source of somebody screaming.

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!" It sounded like Caleb! Was he here too?

I couldn't even bare to describe what I saw next, so I'm not going to. Let's just say, it was something that I really didn't want to and shouldn't have seen.

"Hello, Gabriella."

I whirled around. "Whispers?"

"Yes, this is where I live. It's fun isn't it?"

"Let me go, let me get out of here."

"Oh, I guess I've had enough fun for now. See you tonight." She gave me an evil smile, then everything around me disappeared, and re-appeared as my bedroom.

"TROY!" I screamed.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and Troy rushed into my bedroom. "Gabriella! Oh thank God your safe."

"Troy, it was so scary. Not only scary but it was freaky...all of my worst nightmares came together and just jumbled themselves together into this weird...weird world."

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? And what are you wearing?" Troy asked, with a look of concern on his face.

I looked down and was still wearing the nightgown. "Oh, right. Um, yeah, sorry I'll go change. But I'm fine physically, just a little scarred mentally."

"Ok, good. Well, how about you take a shower before tonight and then we'll head over to the grave yard."

"What about Caleb?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him, and you just take care of yourself, ok? Everything'll be fine."

I nodded and walked into my bathroom.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Caleb and I walked out of Brie's room and downstairs.

"I'm not going to my grandparents house, and I can't go to my friend's house, I'll be anxious the entire time."

"Well, Gabriella and I both agree you can't stay here and you definitely can't go with us."

"Why not?"

"Caleb, no. I cannot believe I'm even having this conversation with you...hey wait a second, whatever happened to that babysitter you guys used to have?"

"Who...Hannah?"

"She's your neighbor's daughter right?"

"Oh yeah, she's eighteen now. I think she still lives at home."

"Do you think we could call her?"

"I guess..."

Gabriella walked downstairs. "Call who?"

"Hannah."

"Babysitter Hannah?"

**Regular POV (Gabi's)**

"The one and only."

"Well, I guess I could call her...I haven't talked to her in three years though, soo..."

"That's fine, we just need a babysitter for Caleb."

"Ok, I call her."

"Ok,"

_Hannah/_Gabi

_"Hello?" _

"Hannah? It's Gabriella, from next door."

_"Oh, hey Gabi. What's up?" _

"I really hate to bother you, and I know you haven't done this for us in awhile, but, could you babysit Caleb for a few hours? I'll pay you and everything."

_"Sure. You don't need to pay me, I'll do it for old timesake." _

"Ok, thanks, Han. It means a lot."

_"No prob. I'll see you in a little bit."_

"Ok, bye."

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it. "Oh, hey, Hannah."

"Hey, Gabi. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Han."

"You look even prettier then you did when you were thirteen. You seem a lot calmer now, too."

I laughed a little nervously. "Yeah...well, come on in." I showed Hannah in and brought her to the living room. "Hannah, you remember Caleb, right?"

"Yeah," She said, smiling at Caleb. Then she noticed Troy. "who's this?"

"Oh, Hannah," I said, walking over to Troy and taking his hand. "this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy, this is Hannah, she used to babysit me and Caleb all the time."

"Nice to meet you," Troy said, reaching out to shake Hannah's hand but not letting go of mine.

"Same here."

"Well, we should get going. We'll be back soon, Caleb be good."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I looked at Caleb. He winked at me, and Hannah smiled. "Everything'll be fine, I promise."

We walked outside, and towards Troy's truck. I sighed. _I sure hope your right, Hannah. _

**A/N-Weell, that's it for now. This is the second to the last chapter, so enjoy it while it lasts guys. I'll be finishing up the rest of my stories now too soon, and then I'll finish off with Bait Girl and Passing the Torch, and then my little 'break' will come soon. **

**Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed, I wouldn't be here without you guys. **

**Check back soon for the last chapter of Protecting Gabriella! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**Welcome to the LAST chapter of Protecting Gabriella! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, even if it was majorly spaced out. So sorry for the late update, but as promised, here it is!**

* * *

The ride to the graveyard was basically my death ride. In other words, it took forever.

Troy glanced at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little tense."

"Maybe that's because I have _absolutely no clue _what to do! I mean once we get there what happens? Jamie and Abby never told me what to do! My parents never offered any advice either!"

"Brie, relax. Everything'll be fine. Jamie and Abby said nothing is going to happen until it gets dark. That's when Whispers is probably going to show up."

My eyes widened. "How can I relax? Of course you can say that, your not fighting some ghost that's out to get you!"

"_Gabriella, stop yelling. _Everything is going to be okay. You got your mom's necklace, right?"

"Yeah, it's right..." My voice died out. I put my hand on my neck. No chain.

"Brie?"

"I had it right here, I swear it was on before we left the - here it is." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the faded, gold necklace with the red ruby in the middle. I gripped it tightly into my hand. "I'm not putting it on until we get there."

Troy nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think I'm doing the right thing...like...risking my life to save someone else's who's already dead?"

Troy got a questioning look on his face, but kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead. "Brie, I highly doubt Whispers can kill you."

"You don't know that..."

"I think your just getting paranoid. Because I know for a fact that Whispers wasn't always like this."

Now it was my turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"All ghosts are people who've died, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "_So_, at one time she was just a normal kid like you and me."

"I wonder how she died."

"Ask Jamie and Abby."

"I will."

* * *

The drive went a little faster after that. We hadn't seen any sign of Jamie or Abby. But I guess on the plus side, Hanna hadn't called with any problems from Caleb either.

Troy pulled into the graveyard and parked on one of the paths.

"Did Jamie and Abby tell you it was here?" I asked looking around.

"Well, it's the only one in town so I think it would here, why?"

"It's just...my parents are buried here."

Troy wrapped his arm around my waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah...it'll feel good to know their here."

* * *

The sky was beginning to get dark by the time Jamie and Abby had appeared.

"Ready, Gabi?" Abby asked watching me put on the necklace.

I fidgeted with my fingers before answering. "Yeah, ready to get this over with."

"It's probably gonna be really hard," Jame said.

Abby elbowed her sister. "Shut up!" She whispered.

"I mean...it'll be a piece of cake," Jamie said, giving me a smile.

"Wait, so what'll happen to you guys when Whispers is defeated?"

"We'll be free to...well, um...basically cross over," Abby said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, pass over...like you know...how every other dead person does?"

"Wait, will I be able to see you?"

"Probably not," Jamie answered, which earned her another elbow in the stomach. "I mean...we'll still be around and OW!" She yelled at her sister.

"We'll still check in...you just won't be able to see us."

"Oh."

"You okay? You sound upset," Troy whispered, as he pulled me to him.

I shrugged as the wind began to pick up. "Oh great..." I groaned.

Troy's grip tightened around me as a bright light flashed and Whispers appeared.

"Oh, look how sweet!" Whispers said, with fake cheerfulness oozing from her voice. "The two dead sisters and the two lovebirds."

I glared at her, and I'm pretty sure Troy, Abby, and Jamie did too.

"I'd sure hate to break it up...oh wait, no I wouldn't!"

I pulled away from Troy. "I think you've caused enough trouble."

"See, that's where your wrong, Gabriella. I've only just started. And after tonight, with you out of my way, I can continue without any trouble."

"After tonight your going to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Whispers got an angry look on her face and snapped her fingers. A gigantic wind came through the graveyard, making Jamie and Abby disappear.

I grabbed Troy hand and ran to look for somewhere to hide.

Once we found our hiding spot, Troy looked me. "Brie, we can't sit here and hide all night."

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure Jamie and Abby are going to help in every way they can."

I nodded, and slowly peered around the rock. I didn't see Whispers anywhere. I forward to hide behind another tree.

A vine from one of the trees snaked out and wrapped around my ankle.

I tried to pull it off but the vine didn't budge.

Another vine tied itself around my other ankle.

It was still not coming un-done in any way.

Two other vines came out. One tied both my legs together and the other my hands.

Just as I was about to call out for Troy, something tied around my mouth.

I looked around frantically, looking for someone, anyone to help me, but the graveyard had become dark and the only thing that told me I was still in the graveyard was the moon. The moon! That's it! I frantically tried to move my necklace toward the moon, to see if it would reflect a light.

The moon's light caught the ruby and it began to give off a red glow.

Whispers had appeared just then, probably to see whether or not I was dead. The second she saw the necklace she quickly hid her face behind her arms. "Stop that!"

I shook my head.

The glow became stronger and stronger with each passing minute. I wasn't quite sure what it would do to Whispers but whatever it did, it was going to get rid of her.

"Gabriella! Your necklace!"

I looked to my left.

Abby was kneeling beside me. "Your necklace has the one thing Whispers never knew."

I gave her a confused look.

"Your mother loved you so much, that she left the necklace in your room the night she died. The necklace is using her love to protect you!"

When the glow became almost to bright to even look at, the vines began to come un-done and Whispers was beginning to fade.

"Any last words, Whispers?" I asked her fading shadow.

"This isn't the last of me, Gabriella!" She screamed, as her shadow faded.

The glow disappeared, but the moon shone brighter now.

Someone put their hands on my shoulders.

I jumped and turned around. "Troy!" I hugged him.

"Brie...is everything okay? Where's Whispers? Where did you go?" He asked, a little confused but he still hugged me back.

"I'm fine...everything's fine. Whispers is gone."

"Gone?"

"As in forever." I smiled.

"And we couldn't be happier!"

Troy and I turned around to see Jamie and Abby standing there.

"I would hug you, but...I can't," Jamie said.

"You did it, Gabi!" Abby cheered.

"I know! I don't even know how, but I did it!"

"This is awesome!" Jamie said smiling.

I frowned suddenly. "Wait, that means...I won't be able to see you guys."

"It's okay, Gabs. We'll still check in all the time," Jamie said.

"Yeah, you just won't be able to see us," Abby added.

"We have to go," Jamie whispered.

Troy took my hand.

"Gabi we -"

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss you guys, but you have to go."

"Bye Gabi!" They both said, as they faded.

"I'm gonna miss them," I said, staring at the spot they used to stand in.

"Yeah, me too," Troy said leading me back to the truck.

"Wait! I forgot to ask them how Whispers died!" I ran back to where we were standing and looked around. There was a lone grave stone, with a name on it.

Gemma Marin

1980-1996

A loving daughter, granddaughter, and niece.

"It doesn't say how she died," I said, staring at the grave stone.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here. Caleb's probably wondering where we are."

I nodded and followed Troy back to the truck.

* * *

It had been one week since I destroyed Whispers. Everything was going great.

Aunt Maria 'came home' the day after Whispers left, but she had no idea that she'd been overshadowed by a ghost. (We planned to keep it that way.)

Troy and I were still going strong, as I entered into my second year of high school.

Caleb and I are still living at home and Aunt Maria still lives with us. We had come to an agreement that when I turn eighteen Aunt Maria would move out because she suddenly felt I was responsible enough to take care of Caleb without any help.

And there were no signs of ghosts at all, which was to my and Caleb's pleasure.

So, in simpler words, things were definitely better and they just kept looking up. I still wonder how Jamie and Abby are, and how Whispers - I mean Gemma is. But I know, wherever they are, that's where their supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N-And THE END! I really hope you guys like it and I hope it answered all the questions and such. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing this story.**

**I am EXTREMELY SORRY for the very, very late update! I hope this chapter made up for that! **

**'Welcome to My Life's last chapter will be coming out soon as well, so keep an eye out for that. **

**I was thinking about making a sequel to this story, but that would be awhile from now, and the decision is not definite. **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
